


Mindswept

by JHpacigeno109



Series: Underfeelings [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Anxiety, Depressing, Depression, F/F, Female Chara (Undertale), Female Frisk (Undertale), Hurt/Comfort, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Teenage Chara (Undertale), Teenage Frisk (Undertale), Verbal Frisk (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:53:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 25,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24084643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JHpacigeno109/pseuds/JHpacigeno109
Summary: Frisk fell down into a hole on Mount Ebott. She has very little memory. In fact, Frisk can currently barely even remember her own name! There are two strange people in front of her: A weird goat-boy and a human girl. They both seem to recognize Frisk. Frisk struggles with remembering her past, who these people are, and some other things. With two humans both guilty of the genocide in an underground that remembers genocide, what will happen?
Relationships: Chara & Frisk (Undertale)
Series: Underfeelings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737562
Kudos: 11





	1. Fallen Down

“Frisk?” a strange girl asked. There was a strange goat boy. Frisk looked up at them. She was confused. All she remembered was her name and strange other things. 

“Who are you guys?” Frisk asked. She tried to stand but the strange goat boy put a hand on her shoulder. 

“I’m Asriel and this is my sister, Chara,” he said. Frisk felt a healing, warm surge from where Asriel touched her. Frisk felt her bruises disappear and her cuts heal. 

“Asriel? Chara?” Frisk said. Those names sounded familiar to her. 

“Do you remember us?” Chara asked. 

“You’re so familiar, but I don’t know why,” Frisk said. 

“Oh well,” Asriel said, ”Sorry.” 

Frisk blinked a few times and remembered something. Frisk clenched her chest. “’You know I’m not sorry, Frisk. You know I've been waiting for this forever, Frisk. You know I need the Levels of Violence, Frisk. Goodnight, Frisk.’ You said that to me, Chara. You stabbed me with a knife. I also feel like you made me hurt someone I cared about. Are you good?” 

Chara’s eyes started to water. “I was... different then. I don’t know if I’m good, bad, both, or neither.” 

Asriel bit his lip and said, “Touchy subject. Anyways, do you remember me? I don’t remember you.” 

“You were maybe a really good friend at some point. You were sad about something. I remember you saying something. It was... ‘I know why Chara climbed the mountain. It wasn’t a very happy reason. Frisk, I’ll be honest with you. Chara hated humanity. Why she did, she never talked about it, but Chara felt very strongly about that. Frisk...’” Frisk said. 

“Uh. Anyway...” Chara said grabbing her arm, “Do you remember Toriel?” 

“Goat mom! That’s what I thought of her. I can’t remember my real mom, or anything of the surface,” Frisk said. 

“Hee hee hee! Goat mom! You’re funny, Frisk!” Asriel said. 

“Okay. I don’t remember my real mom well either. Let's head to Toriel’s home, okay?” Chara asked. 

“Yeah, let’s head there!” Asriel said. 

“Okay, sounds good,” Frisk said. Frisk stood up all the way and walked forward with Chara and Asriel. It took them around ten minutes to get to Toriel’s home.


	2. Re-Meet and Re-Greet

Chara walked inside first. Frisk and Asriel followed. Frisk hid behind Asriel. She saw two skeletons. Toriel was standing. There was a fish lady, a dinosaur lady, and an armless dinosaur boy standing next to each other. There was a dog wearing armor. There was a goat man. A ghost and a fish were floating behind a robot girl. Frisk was nervous. 

“So, uh, something happened when Asriel and I were there. Um, so, uh, y’know how I, uh, told you guys about, uh, that human? Frisk? Yeah, u- uh. Frisk kind of fell down earlier, and, uh, she came here with Asriel and I. Also, Frisk doesn’t remember anything, but, we got her to remember Asriel, Mom, and I” Chara said. 

“HELLO, HUMAN! I AM GOING TO BE YOUR NEW FRIEND! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL ALWAYS BE HERE FOR YOU!” one of the skeletons said. 

“Hi, Papyrus,” Frisk said, standing next to Asriel. Frisk remembered somethings. Papyrus was really nice. He liked to make spaghetti and he was a royal guard. He was always silly. Frisk also had some bad memories about Papyrus. She remembered killing him twice. 

“hey, kiddo. name's sans. sans the skeleton,” the other skeleton said. He put his hand out. Frisk grabbed it and it made a fart noise. Frisk jumped and Asriel, Sans, Toriel, the fish lady, and the armless dinosaur boy all laughed. Frisk started to blush. 

“H- hi, Sans,” Frisk said. Frisk remembered Sans was SUPER lazy. He liked to make bad puns and really, really cared about Papyrus. They were brothers, Sans and Papyrus, Frisk remembered. Frisk remembered that Sans was super strong. She fought Sans once. He was really mean then, but Frisk remembered that she was mean at that point, too. She was curious about something then, Frisk remembered. 

“Hey, PUNK! I’m Undyne! Fuhuhuhuhu! Your cheeks are almost as pink as Chara’s! Fuhuhu,” said the fish lady. 

“I remember you somewhat, Undyne,” Frisk said,” You’re super strong and you teach Papyrus how to cook. You also made blue spears appear and they were really cool. You liked to fight.” Frisk remembered all of those things. She also remembered how sad Undyne was when she killed Papyrus. Undyne was also near impossible to beat in that one fight she remembered. 

“Yooooooo! My name’s Ehmkey, but I prefer MK!” said the dino boy. 

“Hi, MK,” Frisk said. Frisk remembered MK idolized Undyne to the extreme and that he was a good friend. 

“Yip! Arf!” the armored dog barked. 

“Puppy!” Frisk said as she walked over. Frisk’s greatest weakness was cute animals, she remembered. 

“That’s Greater Dog. He is one of my royal sentries. My name is Asgore,” said the goat man. 

“Hi,” Frisk said. She kept petting Greater Dog. Frisk didn’t remember anything about Greater Dog, but she remembered Asgore loved tea and that he was Toriel’s ex-husband. Frisk also remembered killing Asgore and a flower. She was nervous. 

“H- hi, F- Frisk. I’m Alphys. I’m A- Asgore's royal sc- scientist,” the dinosaur lady said. 

“Hi Alphys,” Frisk said, still petting Greater Dog. Alphys was always nervous and angsty. She had a big secret, Frisk remembered. 

“Alright, darling! Listen up now! My name is Mettaton! I am the fabulous, gorgeous, soul star of the underground! This is my DJ, Napstablook! My backup and background, Shyren, is behind me! Do you remember me, darling?” the robot girl said. The ghost waved when Mettaton said DJ, and the fish when Mettaton said singer. 

“Hi, Mettaton! I like your legs; I remember being on your show a lot. You were a box. Hi Napstablook. You made really good music. Hi Shyren, sorry, but I don’t remember you,” Frisk said. Her head started to hurt. Mettaton was super strong, but when she was mean, Frisk was able to kill Mettaton fast. Frisk didn’t remember much about Napstablook, either. She wasn’t lying when she said she didn’t remember Shyren. 

“HUMAN, YOU LOOK LIKE YOU ARE IN PAIN. ARE YOU FINE, FRISK?” Papyrus asked. 

“Could I lay down somewhere? My head is hurting a lot,” Frisk said. 

“Sure, my child. There is a bed in the first room down the hall,” Toriel said. 

Frisk walked over there. Frisk noticed that when she passed Chara, Chara looked down and didn’t look at Frisk. Frisk didn’t understand why, but she couldn’t think about it. 

Frisk slid into the bed and thought. Memories started to creep within Frisk over the next three hours. Frisk remembered everything up to getting curious about killing someone. Frisk had memories of everyone except Chara, now. Frisk only remembered Chara being mean, but she was nice now. 

Frisk was nervous. She didn’t want to hurt anyone, and she didn’t know why she did. Frisk was nervous and anxious because she didn’t know if she would get curious again. Frisk didn’t want to hurt her friends ever. Frisk got out of the bed and walked out of the room.


	3. A Gift to a Mistake

“FRISK! ARE YOU BETTER?” Papyrus said. He was sitting outside of the door. Frisk was surprised to see him. 

“Hi, Papy! I do feel better,” Frisk said. 

“GOOD. I READ THAT IT WAS GOOD TO MAKE SURE YOUR FRIENDS ALL FEEL GOOD AND HEALTHY!” 

“Say, Papyrus, you seem awfully interested. Is everything okay?” Frisk asked. 

“WELL, UH, HUMAN. I JUST WANT TO BE YOUR FRIEND VERY MUCH BECAUSE, WELL, I JUST KNOW THAT, UM, YOU KILLED ME ONCE. IT’S NOT THAT I DON’T BELIEVE IN YOU, IT’S THAT I JUST WANT TO HELP YOU BE ON THE GOOD PATH!” Papyrus said. 

“O- oh. Papyrus, was I a good person? I can’t really remember,” Frisk asked. 

“YES. YOU ARE A GREAT PERSON, ALMOST AS GREAT AS ME, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, BUT YOU MADE A FEW MISTAKES,” Papyrus said. 

“I just want to let you know I did it because I was curious, not because I didn’t like you. Sorry, Papy...” Frisk said. She walked out of the hall and Papyrus followed. When Frisk reached the living room, she saw Toriel, Sans, Undyne, Asriel, Alphys, and Chara sitting down. 

“Howdy, Frisk!” Asriel said. 

“Hey, punk!” Undyne said. 

“Hello, my child,” Toriel said. 

“heya, kiddo,” Sans said. 

“H- hi, Frisk,” Alphys greeted. 

Chara waved, tilting her head downward. 

“Hi everyone. What all did I miss? Where did everyone go?” Frisk asked. 

“Everyone went home, and nothing really happened. We all ate lunch. We have leftovers, if you’re hungry,” Asriel said. 

“I’m fine, thanks,” Frisk said. 

“S- so, Frisk. I think I h- have an invention that’ll h- help you r- remember what you’ve f- forgotten. Uh, would you l- like me to use it o- on you?” Alphys asked. 

“Yeah,” Frisk agreed. Chara’s head went lower. “Chara,” Frisk said, “Are you okay?” 

“Y- yeah,” Chara mumbled. 

Frisk was nervous. Did she do something to Chara? Frisk didn’t want to be mean at all, ever. 

“Frisk, are you alright? You seem really anxious,” Asriel said with a frown. 

“I’m okay,” Frisk lied. 

“D- do you want t- to do the memory r- returner now, Fr- Frisk?” Alphys asked. 

“Sure,” Frisk said. 

“i’ll take ya there. grab my hand for a moment,” Sans said, putting his hands out. Alphys grabbed one and Frisk grabbed the other. They were inside the lab. Alphys ran into a side room and came back with a helmet. 

“Th- this is it!” ALphys exclaimed. She looked at Frisk and said, “Uh, y- you ready?” 

“Yeah,” Frisk said. She sat and let Alphys put the helmet on her. Frisk closed her eyes and said, “Let’s do this.” 

A buzzing noise happened, and Frisk’s head started to hurt. She remembered everything. All the timelines. Everything except from before she fell. Frisk saw who she was and what she did. Her head stopped hurting and the buzzing went away. Frisk started to cry. 

“F- Frisk?” Alphys asked. 

“Take me back to Toriel’s home, please,” Frisk asked. Sans nodded and put out his hands. Alphys and Frisk grabbed them again and they appeared back at Toriel’s home. All eyes went to the crying human. Except for Chara’s. 

“Frisk, is everything okay? Did everything work?” Asriel asked. 

“YES, HUMAN. LET US KNOW IF EVERYTHING WORKED. DO YOU REMEMBER EVERYTHING, FRISK? YOU CAN ALWAYS TELL THE GREAT PAPYRUS!” Papyrus exclaimed. 

“Everything worked, and I- I'm so, so sorry for everything I did. After I killed you all once, I wasn’t myself. I didn’t have control of my body. It was her,” Frisk said, pointing at Chara. 

“I’m so, s- so sorry...” Chara said. Both the humans were now crying. 

“Y- you should be,” Frisk cried. 

“I kn- know...” Chara cried. 

“uh...” Sans said. 

“Um...” Undyne said. 

“Heh...” Toriel said. 

“I know you hate me, Frisk. B- but I didn’t have control of myself either. Do you know the story?” Chara asked. 

“Of what?” Frisk asked. 

“Of how I, uh, k- killed myself...?” Chara cried. 

“Yeah...” Frisk said. 

“I gained one Execution Point from it. It was m- my EXP, n- not me,” Chara sobbed. 

“But it was still yours.” 

“PLEASE DON’T FIGHT,” Papyrus begged. 

“Y- yeah, guys d- don't, uh, fight...!” Alphys said. 

“Please! You’re my two best friends, I don’t want you two to hate each other,” Asriel pleaded. 

Chara finally looked up at Frisk. The two made eye contact through their tears.


	4. Locked

Chara and Frisk were both locked inside the room. Frisk was banging on the door and Chara was weeping in the corner. It had been an hour. They were put in the room by Papyrus and Undyne. Papyrus had said that he read that spending lots of time with someone will make them like you. He suggested and everyone agreed, except for Frisk and Chara. Papyrus carried Chara into the room because Undyne had to force Frisk into it. Frisk did not want to spend time with her. 

“F- Frisk. I’m so, s- so sorry,” Chara cried. 

“I don’t care. You’re so mean!” Frisk said. Frisk was nervous and untrusting because of her. Chara had hurt all of Frisk’s friends. 

“I just want to be your friend...” Chara sobbed. 

“I just want my friends to live!” Frisk stated. 

“Do you know what happened after I k...” Chara started. Chara started to sob and couldn’t finish her question. 

“What?” 

“After I k- killed you...?” Chara asked. 

“What happened?” Frisk asked. 

“I RESET. Everything went wrong. It was a RESET Failure. Do you kn- know how rare that is?” 

“No.” 

“One in seven hundred eleven million, nine hundred twenty, thousand five hundred and eighteen. Sans fought me and I didn’t fight back. My EXP tried to make me, but I couldn’t. He saved me. I ran away because of what I was called after what I had done. Undyne found me and took me as a prisoner. I didn’t resist...” Chara cried. 

“Okay...?” Frisk said. She sat in the bed. 

“Undyne treated me meanly and I ran away from her. I tried to kill myself. I fainted and my Dad saved me. I awoke in jail. My EXP went into me and I unwillingly fought. My EXP was removed and then my determination. I ran away and tried to drown myself but the Riverman, Franklin, saved me. He took me into his house and I ran away. I was in Snowdin and I stole stuff. Undyne tortured me and Sans ran away. How they got there I have no idea. It hurt so bad...” Chara cried. 

“O- Okay...” Frisk said. 

“I was thrown in the garage and then my life was voted on. I voted for my death and went to prison. I was forced to attack someone by Flowey. Undyne found me and punished me. I slept for a week. I awoke and got very sad and ran into the true lab. I cried as I watched all the tapes. Flowey found me and took me to the barrier. He tortured me and then turned into Omega Flowey. I beat him after running to the lab. I used the souls and brought Asri back and made Flowey a soul. I went to sleep and then came here. Then this happened...” Chara sobbed. 

“O- okay. . .” Frisk cried. Frisk really wanted to trust Chara. She really did. But she couldn’t. Frisk felt sympathy, but couldn’t show empathy. Something was stopping Frisk. 

“N- now will you forgive me...?” Chara sobbed. 

“I can’t...” Frisk cried. 

“O- oh . . .” Chara sobbed. 

“I want to, but I just can’t. After what I’ve seen you do, after what you’ve done. I care about my friends, and I’m anxious that you’ll slip up. I’m too nervous for forgiveness. . .” Frisk cried. 

“It’s o- okay... I wouldn’t t- trust me either...” Chara cried. 

“I’m so, s- so sorry. P- please just know th- that I want to, b- but I just can’t...” Frisk sobbed. She slumped off the bed. 

“H- heh. Gee, we r- really are messes, h-huh...?” Chara cried. 

Frisk giggled an unconvincing giggle and then said, “Y- yeah. We are...” 

The two human girls sat back to back in the center of the room. They both put their heads down and cried. 

“Chara. Are you really trying to be good...?” Frisk asked through her tears. 

“Y- yeah. . .” Chara cried. 

“I’ll try to tr- trust you, Chara,” Frisk said. 

“Are you ready to h- head out...?” Chara said, her tears slowing. 

“Yeah.” Frisk had stopped crying. They stood up and walked to the door. 

“Undyne...!” Chara yelled. 

“Papyrus!” Frisk yelled. 

“HUMANS? IS EVERYTHING OKAY? UNDYNE WENT HOME. SO DID ALPHYS. ONLY I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SANS, TORIEL, AND ASRIEL ARE HERE NOW,” the happy skeleton said. 

“Yeah. Everything is okay now,” Chara said. Chara finally stopped crying. 

“We’re better now. We want to come out now, Chara and I,” Frisk said. 

“OKAY. I’LL GO GET THE KEY. DO NOT MOVE, HUMANS!” Papyrus said as he ran off. 

Chara wiped tears from her eyes and said to Frisk, “Let’s do our best to make everyone happy.” 

“Yeah.”


	5. Determination

Papyrus returned with the key to the door to the room. Chara and Frisk walked out of the room. Asriel ran to greet them. 

“Hey, Chara! Howdy, Frisk!” Asriel said. 

“Hey, Asri.” 

“Hi, Asriel! Hey Papyrus!” Frisk said. 

“HELLO, FRISK! HI, CHARA!” Papyrus said. 

‘Hi, Papyrus,” Chara said. 

The quartet walked into the kitchen and saw Sans and Toriel exchanging puns. 

“hey,” Sans said, seeing his friends walk in. 

“Hello,” Toriel said. 

“Hi, Mom! Hello Sans!” Asriel said. 

“HELLO,” Papyrus said. 

“Hey, Toriel! Hi, Sans!” Frisk said. 

“Hi, Sans. Hi, Mom.” 

“what did you guys do in there?” Sans asked. 

“Oh, we-” Frisk started. 

“We did nothing,” Chara quickly said. 

“My child, is everything alright?” Toriel asked. 

“Yeah!” Frisk said. “Oh, you were talking to Chara. Sorry. Heh.” 

“I’m fine.” 

“chara, how about tori and i go outside with you and talk?” Sans suggested. 

“O- okay...” Chara said. The three walked out. Frisk looekd at Papyrus and Asriel. 

“What actually happened?” Asriel asked. 

“YES, FRISK, WHAT DID HAPPEN?” Papyrus asked. 

“Chara told me about what has happened. I am trying to trust her, but I can’t. I’m so nervous that she’ll slip up and kill one of you. And...” Frisk said. She started to cry. 

“AND WHAT?” Papyrus asked. 

“And I’m n- nervous that I might m- mess up. That I might k- kill one of you...” 

“Oh. Sorry, Frisk. I didn’t want to make you sad,” Asriel said. 

“I- It’s fine. I’m just nervous...” Frisk said. She stopped crying. 

“HUMAN. FORGIVE ME. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE HURT YOUR FEELINGS. I’M SORRY, FRISK,” Papyrus said. 

“No! Don’t be sorry! I shouldn’t have been crying,” Frisk said. 

“Frisk, it’s not your fault!” Asriel said. 

“YES, HUMAN. IT IS NOT YOUR FAULT, IT IS OURS, ASRIEL AND I,” Papyrus said. 

“How about we just say it was all of us?” Frisk suggested. Asriel shrugged and Papyrus nodded. 

The three of them took seats and played word games. In a couple of minutes, Sans, Toriel, and Chara walked in. 

“hey everyone. i'll be back in a couple of minutes,” Sans said. He shortcut away. Everyone stared at Chara. She kept her head down. 

“Chara, is everything okay...?” Asriel asked. 

“Y- yeah.” 

“I’m not convinced,” Frisk said. 

“I’m fine...” Chara cried. 

“CHARA. ARE YOU SURE THAT YOU’RE FINE? YOU DON’T SEEM FINE,” Papyrus said. 

“Yes! I’m FINE!” Chara sobbed. 

“My child, please think about what Sans and I told you,” Toriel said. 

“Chara, please tell what’s wrong. It’ll help my trust,” Frisk said. She felt that if Chara was emotionally secure she would be more trustworthy. 

“I...” Chara said. 

“You...” Asriel repeated. 

“I want everyone to be happy so bad, but I don’t know how. I want to know how! But I just can’t make Frisk happy...” Chara sobbed. 

“Oh... I...” Frisk said. She, too, cried. 

“And it’s my fault! I...” Chara sobbed. 

“I just don’t want anyone to get hurt...” Frisk sobbed. 

“I’ll be back...” Chara sobbed. She stood and ran outside. Toriel followed her, and Asriel followed his mom. Frisk ran after Asriel. Papyrus ran after Frisk. 

Frisk bumped into Asriel and he bumped into Toriel. Frisk moved to the side and saw a RESET button. 

“Chara! No!” Frisk cried. She ran and jumped onto Chara, bringing her away from the button. 

“I’m so sorry...” Chara sobbed. 

“I’m sorry...” Frisk cried. 

Toriel looked at Papyrus and Asriel, “Make sure they don’t do anything.” 

Toriel walked inside. 

Asriel and Papyrus sat next to the two crying girls until Toriel walked out with Sans. Sans was holding three boxes and a suitcase. 

Chara looked at the suitcase and quickly stood up. “NO!” she yelled. “Not again!” Chara started running and Papyrus grabbed her. “PLEASE! Please, don’t d- do this to me! Not AGAIN! Please...” Chara started to sob harder. 

Frisk confusedly looked at her. Sans set down the boxes and opened the suitcase. There was a shot inside. Sans sighed and walked over. 

“alright, chara, don’t make this harder on us, ‘cause it’ll only make it hurt more,” Sans said. 

“PLEASE NO!” Chara sobbed. 

“PLEASE, HUMAN. DON’T DO THIS,” Papyrus said. 

“What is that?” Frisk asked. 

“It’ll take away Chara’s determination,” Asriel answered. 

“No! Chara’s soul is a determination soul! She’ll basically be dead if you take it away! She’ll lose all feelings! She’ll be soulless...” Frisk said. 

“We won’t take too much, Frisk,” Toriel said. 

“Good...” Frisk said. 

“Don’t do IT! Please! DON’T do it! Please...!” Chara sobbed. 

“Please, Chara! I don’t want you to get hurt,” Frisk said. 

Chara shook her head and kept fighting. Sans pulled her soul forward. 

“P- please... Sans . . .” Chara sobbed. Frisk covered her eyes as she heard Sans sigh. “AAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh! No! NO! Agh! AAAaaagh! Ow! No! P-! Please! AAAAAaaaaaaagh! N- no! Please! STOP! PLEASE! PLEASE STOP! Sans! PLEASE! OW! AAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaagh! No! P- please! STOP!” 

Chara kept sobbing after she pleaded for mercy. Frisk took her hand away from her eyes and saw Chara lying on the ground with tears constantly flowing from her eyes. 

“Chara, are you okay?” Frisk asked, walking over. 

“No! D- do you know how bad that hurt! I would rather die!” Chara screamed. 

“O- oh. Oh...” Frisk said. She ran inside. Frisk was nervous about what would happen next.


	6. Gifts and Purchases

Just over five minutes passed before everyone came in. Sans was carrying Chara inside. Was she hurt? Was she... 

...dead? 

Frisk didn’t want to think about that. Anyways, she would’ve turned to dust, right? Papyrus and Asriel came in together. Toriel turned to Frisk, who was twiddling her thumbs. 

“Frisk, you are here in the underground now. We need to find you a place to stay. I was wondering, um, if you would be fine, heh, staying here with Asriel and I? It is not much, but I’m sure you will love staying here!” She said. 

“Wait! Really?” Frisk asked. She was overjoyed. Frisk really liked Asriel, and she was very excited to be able to stay here with him and Toriel. 

“Yeah, really!” Asriel said. 

“That would be great!” Frisk exclaimed. 

“Then we must go shopping. We must get you a bed, some clothes, and some groceries. Would you and Papyrus like to come with Asriel and I?” Toriel asked. 

“NYEH HEH HEH! THAT WOULD BE GREAT, MS. TORIEL!” Papyrus said. 

“Yeah!” Frisk said. “Wait, what about Sans and Chara?” 

“I- I’m fine, okay? Anyways, I HATE shopping. See you later...” Chara cried. 

“i’m stayin’ back here with chara. see ya later, tori, papy, asriel, frisk,” Sans said. 

“We’ll be back! Oh wait! Sans, the ph- the gifts! I’ll go grab them,” Toriel said. She ran outside and returned with the two boxes. 

“chara, frisk, asriel, can you all sit in the chairs for a minute?” Sans asked. Chara stood up and stumbled to the chair. She sat. Frisk joined her. Asriel excitedly rushed over 

“Sans and I decided it was the time that we gave you these,” Toriel said, passing each person a box. Asriel opened his and his eyes went wide. He stood up and started jumping. Chara opened hers and faked a smile. 

Frisk opened hers and saw a phone inside. She squealed in excitement. 

“we gotch’ya phones in case any of you need to reach any of us. i've already set them up and added in the contacts,” Sans said. 

“YAY! Thanks!” Asriel said. 

“Yeah. Thanks...” Chara mumbled. 

“Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!!!!!” Frisk yelled. 

“Now, are we ready to go shopping?” Toriel asked. Papyrus, Asriel, and Frisk all nodded. They all walked over to the new canal that was installed in the ruins. They saw Franklin there. 

“Tra la la. Hello, friends. It had been a long time, Queen Dreemurr. Same to you, Prince Dreemurr. Hello, Sentry Papyrus. Who are you? I have not met you before,” Franklin the Riverman said. 

“It has been a while, Franklin. Please, call me Toriel. You can also call Asriel, well, Asriel. Heh. This is Frisk. She fell down here into the Underground just a while ago. You might remember her... She’s a very good, nice child,” Toriel said. Papyrus and Asriel waved. 

“Hello Mr. Franklin!” Frisk said. Even though she acted happy, Frisk was nervous. This was just another person she cared about. The list was unfortunately, happily growing. 

“Tre le le. Nice to meet you, Frisk. But please, call me Franklin. No need to call me mister. Where to today? Snowdin? Waterfall? Hotland? The Core? New Home?” Franklin asked. 

“We’ll be going to Snowdin first! We’re getting Frisk more clothes there,” Asriel said. 

“Tri li li. On we go, then.” It took a matter of minutes for them to arrive at Snowdin town. When they arrived, the group thanked Franklin and walked to the Shop. 

“Hello, Travelers. How can I help you?” the Shopkeeper asked. 

“HELLO, MONNIE! WE ARE LOOKING FOR SOME CLOTHES. HOW IS CINNAMON DOING?” Papyrus said. Toriel, Asriel, and Frisk looked at Papyrus and the Shopkeeper with confused faces. 

“Oh, do you not know? Papyrus here is a good friend of mine. He always is helping around the shop and the inn. Also, my name’s Monnie, in case you were wondering,” the Shopkeeper said. 

“Hi, Monnie! My name’s Frisk!” Frisk said. Frisk was happy to have a new friend, yeah, but another person to worry about. 

“Nice to meet you, Frisk. Oh yeah, and Papyrus, Cinnamon is doing great. Yesterday was actually Butter’s birthday. Scotch’s is tomorrow, and he and I are both hoping that Roger can come home for it,” Monnie said. 

“Who’s Cinnamon? Who’s Butter? Who’s Scotch? Who’s Roger?” Asriel asked. 

“My sister, my niece, my son, and my brother,” Monnie answered. Frisk’s false smile covered her frown of dread. Hooray for new friends, boo for more anxiety. 

“Ms. Monnie, do you mean the Royal Guard Roger?” Toriel asked. 

“Yup, that’s him! Next week, he and Drake are going to get married. Still not sure about him, that dragon fella,” Monnie said. 

“I remember Drake! He could shoot fire, I remember,” Asriel said. 

“YES. DRAKE, ROGER, UNDYNE, SANS, THE K-9 UNIT, AND I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, ALL WORK TOGETHER,” Papyrus said. 

“Well, I’m going to go look at clothes,” Frisk said. She was drowning in her fear. What if something happened? There were so many people that Frisk cared about that she didn’t want to hurt. Sure, she doesn’t want to now, but she also didn’t in the first, original timeline. Look how that turned out. Frisk turned her attention to the clothes. 

Frisk found three pairs of jeans, a green and blue striped shirt, a blue and yellow striped shirt, a blue and purple striped shirt, a pair of khakis, and a purple shirt with a red heart. It would be a total of 132 gold. Papyrus and Monnie talked. Asriel found clothes for himself. Toriel grabbed some clothes for Chara. The complete total was 419 gold. Toriel payed and then everyone said goodbye. The group left after saying their goodbyes. They found Franklin. 

“Tro lo lo. Where to now?” He asked. 

“WE ARE GOING TO WATERFALL NOW,” Papyrsu said. 

“Tru lu lu. On our way, then,” Franklin said.


	7. Tragia

Toriel, Papyrus, Asriel, and Frisk thanked Franklin and walked off his boat. They walked all the way to the MTT shopping center. 

Toriel turned to Asriel, Papyrus, and Firsk, “I am going to go buy the groceries. Would you three be able to find a furniture store and buy two different beds, two different dressers, and a lamp? Frisk, you need a bed and dresser, and Chara will need one of each. I’m trusting you.” 

“Sure, Mom!” Asriel said. 

“THAT SHALL BE FINE,” Papyrus said. 

“Okay,” Frisk agreed. 

The group separated. Frisk looked around the giant shopping center she had never seen before. She saw a furniture store called “Tregia’s Furnitures” that she ran into it with Papyrus and Asriel. There was a big red monster wearing blue pants and a grey tank-top. They had black hair and horns. They turned around to look at the trio that had just walked in. 

“Hyelloh zhere. I yam Tregia. Can I hyelp you?” Tregia said with a huge smile. 

“HELLO THERE, TREGIA! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AND I AM LOOKING FOR SOME FURNITURE. WOULD IT BE POSSIBLE FOR MY COMPANIONS AND I TO VIEW LAMPS, DRESSERS, AND BEDS?” Papyrus asked. 

“Sure, my friends! Zhe beds are hyere, zhe dressers hyere, and zhe lamps are right hyere,” Tregia answered, pointing in different directions. 

“THANK YOU! NYEH HEH HEH! I WILL GO LOOK AT THE LAMPS. WHERE WILL YOU TWO BE?” Papyrus said. 

“Beds! Asriel, wanna come with me?” Frisk said. 

“Yeah!” Asriel answered. The group split again, and the duo rushed to the beds. 

“Ooooh! Look at this one! I think Chara would like it!” Asriel said, looking at a bed. It had little golden fire carvings on each leg of the bed. 

“Maybe. I think Chara might like this one more,” Frisk said. She looked at a green bed. It had a golden head and a golden foot. 

“No, she doesn’t like gold that much,” Asriel said. 

“How about this one?” 

“Yeah! Chara would like this one!” 

It was a loft bed with a chair and desk underneath. Both Frisk and Asriel knew that this was the right bed for Chara. 

“What is this one?” Frisk said, looking for a model number. 

“Thirteen is bed, I know that. I think loft beds are three. Oh, look! Here it is! Thirteen, three, forty-one. I’ll take a picture of it with my phone!” Asriel said. 

“Smart idea! Ooooh! Look at this!” Frisk said. It was a bed with a wooden frame and a small, silver heart engraved into the middle of the head. “I’m gonna get this one! Thirteen, one, fourteen. Picture... Taken!” 

“Alright! Let’s go find Papyrus and then look at dressers!” Asriel said. He and Frisk ran off to find Papyrus. They saw him coming out of the isle. 

“HELLO, ASRIEL! HELLO FRISK! DID YOU FIND THE BEDS FOR THE OTHER HUMAN AND YOURSELF?” Papyrus asked. 

“Yeah!” both Frisk and Asriel exclaimed. 

“To the dressers!” Asriel said, summoning a tiny chaos saber and pointing it forward heroically. 

The trio walked into the dressers and found one that they thought both Frisk and Chara would enjoy. It was just a normal wooden one, but it had very detailed handles on all four drawers. The number was nine, four, three. The group walked to the counter. 

“Hyello agayin! Hyave you decided vhat you are goying to purshace?” Tragia asked. 

“Yeah! We want... Thirteen, three, forty-one, and nine, four, three!” Asriel said. 

“WE WANT TWO OF THE NINE, FOUR, THREES, AND THEN WE WOULD ALSO LIKE TO PROCURE THE LAMP OF THREE, TWO, ONE,” Papyrus added. 

“Oh, and we also want thirteen, one fourteen!” Frisk finished. 

“Alrightzy, I wihll goy geyt zhose for you,” Tragia said as she summoned a dimensional box. Papyrus opened his and they exchanged items. Papyrus gave Tragia a lot of gold. 

“THANK YOU, TRAGIA!” Papyrus said. 

“Yeah, thanks Tragia!” Asirel said. 

“Thanks!” Frisk thanked. 

The trio all texted Toriel. She was almost done. They went to the Riverside Café and waited there for her. It took Toriel just under ten minutes to arrive. 

“Hello, Papyrus. Hello, Frisk. Hello, Asriel, my child. I am so sorry that took so long. A dog attacked me while I was grabbing flour. Are we ready to head back?” Toriel said. 

“Sure,” Frisk said. Everyone stood up. And walked to Franklin’s boat. Undyne was onboard and turned to everyone. 

“Hey! Punks! Come quick! It’s Chara!” Undyne said. Everyone looked at one another and the ran onto Franklin’s boat, following Undyne. 

“To the Ruins quickly, please,” Toriel said. She played with her fur the entire ride. Undyne fidgeted with her scales. Asriel cried. Papyrus messed with his fingers. Frisk felt nervous. 

What did Chara do? 

What could have Chara done? 

Did she mess up like Frisk unfortunately thought? 

Frisk's fear hung over her, providing her constantly with an unsafe feeling of dread. 

Fear was the strongest thing inside of Frisk. 

It stole away her hope. 

Her trust. 

Her love. 

Her Determination.


	8. Admitting in Despair

“Why?! Why do you let me live?! I’m a horrible, evil demon from hell! I deserve to die! I made a mistake that could’ve cost EVERYTHING that I’ve helped do here! You of all people know best, Sans!” Chara screamed and sobbed. Frisk was not happy to hear that. Asriel ran faster. Frisk got more nervous. 

A couple seconds passed before they (Frisk, Asriel, Papyrus, Toriel, and Undye) heard Chara cry again. 

“Please! I do care, but the best thing for everyone is my own death!” She cried again. Asriel came to a full sprint. Frisk’s nervousness grew until she saw Chara. 

There Chara stood, bloody, sweaty, and crying. A giant scratch was across her arm and there was a small cut on her neck. Sans was holding a bloody knife and was watching Chara carefully and sadly. 

“No! Don’t come here! Leave! PLEASE!” Chara sobbed when she saw Frisk, Asriel, Toriel, Undyne, and Papyrus. 

“Chara! Stop!” Frisk yelled, running towards her. 

“Leave me alone! Let me DIE!” Chara screamed. Frisk embraced Chara. Chara stopped and took a moment to react to what just happened. She embraced Frisk back. 

“I won’t let you die. I might not trust you, but you’re still my friend. I still care about you. You’re not horrible, evil, or a demon. I know most of all that you’re not from hell, Chara. If you die, I lose everything...” Frisk cried. 

“I- I’m sorry. I’m sorry for everything . . .” Chara sobbed. 

“Chara?” Asriel said as the girls let go. 

“Wh- what, Asri?” Chara sobbed. 

“Do you have anything to say about... how you’re feeling...?” Asriel suggested. 

“Yeah, Chara. You need to tell us!” Frisk cried. 

“O- okay...” Chara cried. 

“First, my child, let me heal you. What happened while we were gone? Sans?” Toriel asked as she walked over to Chara. She bent down and started healing Chara as Sans spoke. 

“well, heh, i invited undyne over to play a game with chara and i. we were playing and then chara excused herself. undyne and i thought that she was just in the restroom, but then i heard a yelp and rushed over. she had her knife and had cut her arm open. chara saw me and went to c- cut her neck open... b- but i stopped her. she ran out here and i grabbed her. she started screaming and crying, and then now,” Sans answered with many sighs and a couple of tears. 

“Chara, you tried to k- kill yourself?! A- again...?” Asriel cried. 

“Y- yeah...” 

“Please just always tell someone how you’re feeling. It’ll help us all. I’ll feel better, you’ll start to feel better, and we’ll all be able to be calm, a- and maybe even happy...” Frisk cried. 

“Okay...” 

“kiddo, you can trust me,” Sans swore 

“Okay...!” 

“My child, please be safe. Know that if you ever leave, we will be ever longing for you. You fill a role that no one else can fill,” Toriel stated 

“O- okay!” 

“Punk, you can even tell me. I won’t laugh. Swear,” Undyne said. 

“Okay!” 

“HUMAN, YOU HAVE MY TRUST AND HONESTY TOO!” Papyrus said. 

“Okay!” 

“Chara, are you mad...?” Frisk cried. 

“NO, I’M Not m... I’m mad, okay? I’m also depressed. There, I said it. That’s what you w- wanted to hear, right? There it is,” Chara screamed. 

“Chara, that’s not...” Asriel said. 

“I’m suicidal and depressed. And I have anger issues. I’m a damn mess, alright? I’m a damned, evil, suicidal, depressed, angry, little devil. Hate me! If I can do it, you can do it! There’s more than enough hate on me to go around! Even enough hate to KILL me...” Chara screamed and sobbed. 

“Ch- Chara. Please don’t k- kill yourself... I really care about you. A lot. There’s something that I don’t know, from before we fell. You were like my sister... like my best friend. I can’t remember it. I’m still mind swept there. Please, Chara, tell me. Actually, if it hurts you, don’t...” Frisk cried. 

“I’ll t- tell you later. If I’m still living...” Chara cried. Toriel stood because she was finished healing Chara. Toriel walked inside her home. Undyne and Papyrus followed. 

“Chara. We all care about you; we all depend on you. What about our souls, Chara? What’ll happen to me? Will I die too?” Asriel said. 

“I’ll live alone in chains. I should be kept separate. I should even be tortured for my crimes. . .” Chara sobbed. 

“NO! I won’t let you, Chara. I need you more than anyone now! You may be hurt physically and emotionally, but we’re all damaged emotionally. I may have anxiety that overpowers my hopes and my dreams. I may even be fearful of every person I meet. By that I mean I see every possible way something could go wrong. I also have love, though...” Frisk sobbed. 

“DON’T SAY THAT WORD! DON’T SAY IT!” Chara screamed. 

“Not LOVE, love. Caring-ness. I care about everyone here. But you, Asriel, and Papyrus the most. I’m sorry. . .” Frisk sobbed. 

“No, it’s my fault. I was too stupid to recognize the word you meant. I’m sorry...” Chara sobbed. 

“kiddo. if anything, you can always put the blame on me. anyway, it’s always my fault somehow,” Sans said. 

“Or my fault!” Asriel said. 

“Chara, w- will you come in with me...?” Frisk asked, standing up. 

“S- sure, I guess . . . “ Chara sobbed. 

“We’ll come, too!” Asriel said. 

The skeleton, goat-god, and two crying humans walked into the humble home of Toriel together. They saw Undyne, Alphys, and Asgore all walk in. Frisk and Chara sat together. Everyone else joined them 

“today was one hell of a day, huh? the both of you admitted something hard to admit. i think that that’s very strong of you guys. Bbut, ih think we have another important question that needs answering. Ffrisk, why have you been sad each time you’ve met someone, and, chara, what is going on? Eever since frisk arrived, you’ve been acting... different?” Sans asked. 

“They’re just another person that I care about... just another person I worry about. That’s why I’m sad...” Frisk cried. 

“GOOD JOB, FRISK! YOU WERE ABLE TO ADMIT WHAT WAS BOTHERING YOU!” Papyrus congradulated. 

“I d- don't know why I’m different... Maybe it’s because Frisk is also from the same past that I am from...? I don’t know, okay?!” Chara sobbed. Chara ran into the bedroom. Frisk ran with her. Everyone else just sat in despair.


	9. Tears Together

“You were sixteen. I don’t know h- how h- he got you, but he did. There eight of us. Me, you, and Adam, Matt, Gordon, Cherry, Jay, and Noel. He took one kid per year. He tortured us, Frisk. He would a- abuse us, and force us to do e- evil things... I hate him. I hate him with all the h- hate in the world. I want to kill him, but I’m sc- scared of him... I was s- sent to go grab some rocks he needed for something. Earlier that d- day, he had cut my arms v- very badly. I was done with my life. I tr- tried to take it. I had tried to k- kill myself because of him... Because of Bane...” Chara sobbed in explanation. 

“I remember. I was on a plane with my parents. It cr- crashed. Everyone d- died but me. I saw Bane, and he said he was ‘helping’ m- me. He was lying. I remember why I jumped. I was also tr- trying to k- kill myself...” Frisk sobbed in remembrance. Chara and Frisk embraced each other. They were sobbing. 

They cried for hours. Finally, Chara spoke. “Fr- Frisk. . .” 

“Y- yeah, Chara?” Frisk sobbed. 

“I h- have a request. C- could you go to the l- lab and, u- uh, um, take m- my d- d- determ- termi- mination and inject it I- in yourself. RESET… Do what I c- couldn’t and s- save everyone…” Chara sobbed. 

Frisk shook her head and then thought. Would that save everyone? Frisk looked at Chara and cried, “M- maybe. . .” 

“Thank you . . .” Chara sobbed. 

They heard a knock on the door and saw Asriel come in. He was crying, too. 

“Hi…” he cried. 

“Asri, are you o- okay?” Chara worriedly cried. 

“Yeah, y- you okay?” Frisk cried. 

“Everyone is just so upset, sad, and mad because of all of us. I just want everything to be good. I want to time travel back in time and help fix everything…” 

“It’s not y- you or Frisk. I’m the r- reason for their anger, sadness, and other n- negative feelings…” Chara sobbed. 

“No! Everything was good until I fell down…” Frisk sobbed. 

“It’s me. I am just another road-block in the way to freedom…” Asriel sobbed. 

The group played the blame game for ten minutes until another person came in. Papyrus was frowning, and he was… crying?! No one had seen Papyrus sad to the point of crying before. 

“NYOO HOO HOO… HELLO, HUMANS AND ASRIEL…” 

“Papy, are you okay…?!” Frisk anxiously asked. 

“EVERYONE IS UPSET AND SAD AND THEY WON’T TELL ME WHY…” Papyrus cried. 

Frisk crawled over to Papyrus and hugged him. Chara backed away into a corner. Asriel sat on his bed. They group cried for a long time. Many, many tears were shed.


	10. Suffering in the Night

Frisk’s eyes fluttered opened as she heard a door creak open. It was the middle of the night. Papyrus and Sans had gone home for the night. Frisk and Chara were sleeping in the bedroom. Asriel was in Asgore’s and Toriel was in her own. Frisk looked at the door and saw Chara wince and quickly look at Frisk. Frisk pretended to keep sleeping. 

Chara walked out. Frisk quietly stood and crept after her. What was Chara doing? Why was she doing whatever she was doing? Was she going to hurt herself? Frisk’s anxiousness grew with each step she took. Chara had gone into the kitchen. She went towards the silverware. Frisk grew very worried. Chara opened it and grabbed a knife. 

“Stop!” Frisk yelled as she ran towards Chara. Chara quickly looked at Frisk and then back at the knife. “Don’t hurt yourself! I thought that you weren’t going to do this anymore...” 

“I’m so, so sorry. . .” Chara said. She ran past Frisk and out of the house. Frisk, worried for her friend, ran after her. As they were running, Frisk pulled out her phone and called Papyrus. 

“HUMAN? IS EVERYTHING OKAY?” Papyrus asked after the first ring. 

“Come to the Ruins, it’s Chara, again!” Frisk panted as she sprinted after Chara. 

“OKAY. I’LL GET SANS, TOO!” Papyrus said, hanging up. 

Frisk called Toriel. “Urk... Frisk, it’s the middle of the night. What’s... what’s going on?” Toriel tiredly asked. 

“Chara! Bring Asriel, too,” Frisk quickly answered. 

“We’ll be there soon,” Toriel said before hanging up. 

Frisk was very worried. She put her attention back on Chara and focused on keeping up with her. 

“Please, Frisk, go away!” Chara cried out. 

“No!” Frisk said. 

“heya, kiddo,” a familiar skeleton said, walking out in front of Chara. Papyrus joined Sans. 

“HELLO, HUMAN,” Papyrus said. 

“Uh...” Chara said, stopping and turning around. She started to run in the other direction but seeing Toriel and Asriel run in made her stop. Chara sat and curled up in a ball. She started to cry. 

“My child, please don’t cry. We we’re all just worried,” Toriel said, “Frisk called and said that you were in danger, so we came.” 

“Yeah, sis!” Asriel said. 

“Just go AWAY!” Chara cried. 

“No!” Frisk said. She sat next to her friend. Frisk was extremely nervous. What would happen if Chara had killed herself? Everything that she and Frisk had built together in this timeline would crumble. 

“chara, think about it, you, well, y’know, killing yourself wouldn’t only hurt you, but all of us, too. we didn’t save you ‘cause we didn’t care, you know,” Sans said. 

“I’m sorry... I really am... It- it's just that there’s a terrifying feeling inside of me that just makes me feel so sad, and I hate it. It’s just been there for the past few days. I don’t want to die, but I just feel like I need to die. . .” Chara sobbed. 

Frisk hugged Chara to try to cheer her up, but Chara pushed Frisk back. She scooted away from Frisk. Frisk scooted next to Chara. Chara shoved Frisk away and stood up. She started to run away, but Sans grabbed her soul. He sighed. 

“STOP! Let me DIE...!” Chara screamed. 

“no. no one here wants you like this, no one here wants you dead, and everyone here wants you alive. chara, we need to get you some help. i'm going to help find you a therapist later, okay?” Sans said. 

“And we will also find one for you, Frisk, to help you with your anxiety,” Toriel said. 

Frisk nodded and started to cry. It was a horrible night. The group of six walked back. Toriel and Asriel in the front, Chara and Frisk in the middle, and Sans and Papyrus in the back. Everyone was upset. 

When they were all back at Toriels house, Chara, Frisk, and Asriel all went into the bedroom. Papyrus followed them and quickly set up the beds. Chara smiled at her bed. She liked it; Frisk could tell. Papyrus left. The three kids all sat in the center of the room. 

“So, uh, how are you guys doing...?” Frisk asked. 

“Fine,” Asriel said. 

“Meh,” Chara said. 

“Okay. So, what now...?” Frisk asked. 

“Uh,” Asriel said. 

“We could all play a game?” Chara suggested. 

“Okay. What are we gonna do?” Frisk asked. 

“We could do some roleplay stuff! Chara and I used to do that all the time,” Asriel said. Frisk looked at him and Chara with uncertainty. 

“You roleplayed? Like, you two? Asriel and Chara?” 

“Yeah... so?” Chara said. 

“I just wasn’t expecting that,” Frisk said. 

“What do we wanna do? I’m going to be the ABSOLUTE GOD OF HYPERDEATH!!!!!!!!!! Urah ha ha! ULTIMATE POWER!!!!!!!!!!!!” Asriel said. He stood up and ran around. 

“I’ll be... the goddess of, uh, pillows...?” Frisk said. 

“No! That’s not that creative! C’mon Frisk!” Asriel said. 

“I’ll be the goddess of creation. Bam. There’s a sheep,” Chara said. She grabbed her pillow and moved it around. 

“Heh! I’ll be... the goddess of peace?” Frisk suggested. Chara shrugged and looked at Asriel. He nodded. 

The three played around for a while. It ended when Chara just randomly said, “I’m done.” 

Frisk looked at her friend. She looked so sad. Frisk hugged her. 

“Huh? What are you doing...?” Chara said, startled. 

“I’m saving you.” Frisk felt Chara grow warm. 

“Wh... What did you do...?” Chara said. 

“She hugged you,” Asriel said. 

“What’s this feeling...? What’s happening to me?” 

“You’re LOVE is lowering?!” Frisk said. 

“You’re caring about other people to the extreme! You’re loving,” Asriel said. 

“No! NO! I don’t need ANYONE!” Chara cried. 

“Yes, you need people like us,” Frisk said. 

“STOP IT! Get away from me! Do you hear me!? I’ll tear you apart!” Chara cried. 

“I won’t go away!” Frisk said. 

“Nor will I,” Asriel said. 

“... Frisk...” 

“Yeah?” Frisk asked. 

“... Asriel...” 

“Yeah?” Asriel asked. 

“Do you know why I’m doing this...?” Chara sobbed. 

“What...?” Both Asriel and Frisk said. 

“Why I keep fighting to kill myself...?” Chara sobbed. 

“N- no...” Frisk cried. 

“I don’t. . .” Asriel cried. 

“I’m doing this... Because you’re both special, Frisk, Asriel,” Chara sobbed. 

Both Frisk and Asriel were silent and sobbing. 

“Because you’re the only ones who understand me. You’re some of the only ones who are any good to be around anymore.” 

“O- oh. . .” Frisk sobbed. 

“O- okay. . .” Asriel sobbed. 

“... No... That’s not JUST it. I...” Chara sobbed. 

“You...?” Frisk sobbed. 

“That’s not J- JUST what...?” Asriel sobbed 

“I...” 

Both Frisk and Asriel stared at her. 

“I’m doing this because I care about you two, Frisk, Asriel! I care about you over anyone else! So, please...” 

They both still stared and sobbed. 

“Stop doing this... AND JUST LET ME DIE!!!” Chara sobbed. 

“N- No!” Both Asriel and Frisk sobbed. Asriel came and hugged Chara, too. 

“STOP IT! STOP IT NOW!!!” 

“W- we won’t, Chara...” Frisk sobbed. 

“... Asri, Frisk...” 

“Yeah...?” Asriel sobbed. 

“I’m so alone, Frisk... I’m so afraid, Asri...” 

“I’m here for you. . .” Frisk sobbed. 

“Me too. . .” Asriel sobbed. 

“I. . .” Chara sobbed. She fell asleep. The trio all slept together against the wall for the rest of the night.


	11. I Am Frisk

Wha? 

Huh? 

Wait, who are you? 

The person that’s watching me, or listening to me, or reading me, or whatever you're doing! 

Uh... 

Well, anyways. 

My name is Frisk Bless. No. My name was Frisk Bless, but now it’s just Frisk. 

I fell down here into the underground, and I guess you’ve been watching me. 

So you know everything that’s happened, right? 

Oh, you can’t respond. 

I’m nervous for Chara. 

I really, really care about her. I’m trusting her now, but I’m only more afraid. She’s my friend, but she wants to die. I don’t want Chara to die. She’s like my sister. I love her like a sister. 

I want her to be safe. 

I want everyone to be safe. 

Asriel, Papyrus, Toriel, Sans, Undyne, Alphys... 

Not just them, but everyone else, too. 

I’m so nervous, though. 

I’m worried one of us will slip up. Chara or I. 

That’s what happened the first time. Each time I sleep, I see myself killing all the people I care about. 

I have nightmares. 

They scare me. 

I’m terrified of hurting anyone. 

My curisoity has hurt. 

What if it hurts again? 

I also don’t know what to do. 

What to do about what Chara asked me to do. 

To steal her determination and insert it within myself. 

And to RESET. 

Would that help? 

Should I RESET? 

I have no idea. 

Thank you, whoever you are. 

You’ve helped me.


	12. The Plan

Frisk awoke first. She nervously stood up. What should she do? Frisk had no idea. She was feeling sad. And nervous. She snuck out of the room. She went down into the basement and sat. 

“Hey, partner.” 

Frisk turned to see Chara walking over. 

“Oh. Hey, Chara,” Frisk said. 

“Are you also thinking about...” Chara started. She stopped and looked at Frisk. 

“Running away?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Chara, could you c- come with me to the lab? So, we could do your plan?” Frisk said. 

“Okay,” Chara agreed. She put out a hand and Frisk took it. Chara helped Frisk up. 

“Ready?” Frisk asked. 

“Yeah.” 

The two exited the Ruins and went into Snowdin. They snuck through and did some puzzles. Frisk yelped when something sharp impaled her back. She and Chara turned around and saw Snowdrake, a Chilldrake, an Ice Cap, a Gyftrot, a Buni (Name for the Undertale Bunny Character Race), and Jerry. 

Chara said, “What the hell!? Why’d you hurt Frisk?” 

“Heh! You two are the evil humans. We’re just attacking you because you hurt us! My name’s Chall, and I’ll destroy you!” Yelled the Ice Cap 

“Yeah, we’ll take you down! Swicedrag the Chilldrake, killer of humans!” 

“Oooh! I’d be Jaren the Buni, killer of humans!” 

“I’m Cookie the Gyftrot, killer of humans!” 

“Yeah! We’ll kill you in COLD blood!” Snowdrake laughed. 

“Ugh. I don’t like humans, they suck,” Jerry said. 

“We don’t have to fight!” Frisk said, but it was too late. The six monsters had engaged the humans in combat. Chara dodged some spikes, some carrots, and some leaves while she ignored Chall. Frisk dodged some presents and leaves while she undecorated Cookie. Chara got hit by three spikes, a leaf, and a carrot while Frisk only got hit by two presents. 

“Please, we don’t want to do this!” Chara said. The battle ended. 

“Okay,” Jaren said. The battle initiated again and Chara and Frisk were bombarded with lots of leaves, carrots, presents, and spikes. “NOT!” 

Frisk was on 3 HP and Chara was on 7 HP. They had no food. They were worried. Chara and Frisk weren’t expecting to be hit during their own turn. Frisk slumped onto the ground after taking two points of damage. Chara removed Frisk from the battle and used her turn to protect Frisk. A carrot slammed into Chara. 

6 HP. 

Two leaves cut her arm and leg. 

4 HP. 

A gift pounded into her head. 

3 HP. 

A spike stabbed her in the chest. 

2 HP. 

Chara was bloody and stood tall as a leaf flew into her hand. Chara dropped to 1 HP. The six monsters gathered around the humans. 

“I don’t know if I actually want to kill someone. I heard it makes you evil,” Swicedrag said. 

“Whatever,” Jerry said. “I’m going home.” 

All the monsters sighed in relief. 

“Anyway, I heard that humans can come back after dying, so they might come and kill us. I don’t think we should,” Chall said. 

“I think we all need to CHILL out and not kill,” Snowdrake said. 

Jaren said, “Yeah. I think we’d feel bad if we killed them.” 

“Let’s leave,” Cookie said. 

Frisk coughed and weakly pleaded, “Please don’t leave us here to die. . .” 

“We can’t hear you!” Swicedrag lied. 

The two bloody, injured human girls were prone in the snow for a few hours until they saw a Buni. 

“Help. . .” Chara pleaded at them. 

“Who’re you? Oh, you’re the humans. Why are you hurt?” she asked, walking over. 

“We got beat up...” Frisk coughed. 

“Here, have a cinnabun. I’ll take you to my mom’s home. I’m Butter,” She said. Butter handed Chara and Frisk each a cinnabun 

“Your mom is Cinnamon, and your aunt is Monnie...?” Frisk asked. The humans ate their cinnabuns and started to heal. 

“Yup!” Butter answered. She helped Frisk up and then Chara. She helped them walk all the way to Snowdin town. 

“Thanks, Butter, but Frisk and I have to get somewhere. Sorry that we can’t stay,” Chara said. 

“Aw, okay. See ya later, Frisk and Chara!” Butter said. She walked inside as Frisk and Chara entered Waterfall. They slipped past some monsters and found the little yellow bird. 

Hello, humans, it telepathically spoke to them. Would you like to cross? 

“Yes please,” Frisk answered. The bird nodded and grabbed both Frisk and Chara. It flew them over effortlessly. 

Chara, do you know that I saved you? The bird asked. 

“No, I didn’t. Wait, you did! Thank you so much, Mr. Bird!” Chara said. It must have saved her when she was starting to drown after she ran from Madstablook and Sans. Frisk and Chara departed and snuck past Undyne and Napstablook’s houses. Frisk’s heart was racing as they passed. 

Undyne could’ve come out at any moment and ripped away the chance of success for this mission. Frisk didn’t want that. They walked to Undyne’s post. Chara froze. Frisk looked at what she was staring at. There were a group of monsters. There was an Aaron, a Madjick, a Migosp, a Moldsmal, a Moldbygg, a Gyftrot, and a Pyrope. 

The Aaron looked at Chara, winked, and said, “Hey, Chara. Remember me? I’m Aalexander.”


	13. Tortured

“Hey, Chara. Remember me? I’m Aalexander,” the Aaron said. Chara was frozen in fear. 

“Look, whoever you are, leave me and my friend alone! We don’t want to fight, we just want to make stuff better. Okay? Just let us go and we can all be happy,” Frisk said. 

“Never! Now there are two demon humans, Draco!” the Migosp said to the Madjick. 

“So, these are my friends: We have Draco the Madjick, Lon the Migosp, Winter the Moldsmal, Gary the Moldbygg, Robert the Gyftrot, and Davis the Pyrope. We all still hate you, Chara, and we all hate you too, now, other human. What’s your name?” Aalexander said. He winked many, many times during his speech. 

“I’m Frisk, and why do you hate Chara and I?” 

“Eeheheheh! Your friend there had hurt all of us! She attacked us in prison!” Draco said. 

Winter wiggled angrily. 

“Winter says that you had killed her and all her family in the Ruins multiple times,” Gary explained. 

“Can we do it to them, Robert? That would be so HOT!!!!” Davis said. Frisk wondered what it was. 

“I hope so! It would be a present to me, at least!” Robert said. 

“Let’s kill ‘em now while we’re alone!” Lon suggested. 

“NO!” Everyone yelled. 

Chara shook off her fear and focused again. 

“Please, Aalexander, Lon, Draco, Winnie, Garrett, Rob, David, we don’t have to do this. Can we put the past in the past?” Chara said. 

“You said all of our names wrong, you COLD killer!” Davis said. He threw a bomb at Frisk and Chara. It exploded and threw them to the ground. Lon, Winter, Gary, and Draco all attacked Frisk while Aalexander, Lon, Robert, and Davis attacked Chara. They tied the girls up after hurting them. 

“Draco, take Frisk. Robert, take Chara,” Aalexander said. Everyone nodded as the humans cried. 

Frisk sobbed as she was levitated all the way into Hotland. They went past the lab and into the elevator. Lon selected L0. They went downwards. What were they going to do to her and Chara? 

“It’ll be my turn first with Chara, okay?” Aalexander said. All the monster’s nodded. 

“I’m BURNING to try! Can I have the first turn with Frisk?” Davis asked. 

“Sure,” Robert said. 

Gary blindfolded the humans and they went a long distance. When the blindfolds were removed, Frisk saw that she was tied to a chair in a small room. Lon had removed it. He left. What was going to happen? Frisk jumped when she looked at the wall to her right. She saw Aalexander punching a bloody Chara. 

The door opened and Frisk saw Davis excitedly hopping in. 

“Hello, human! I’m here to make your body COLD!” he said. Frisk felt a rush of fire burn her face. 

“Aaack!” Frisk yelped. She started to cry. For the next ten minutes, Frisk was tortured by the Pyrope. 

“Wh- why are you h- hurting me...?” Frisk sobbed. 

“Because you’re an evil, COLD killer! Almost as bad as your friend over there!” Davis yelled. He left and Lon came in. 

Lon tortured Frisk with little flies for ten minutes. Everyone took turns hurting the poor, human girls. Frisk was in pain. She didn’t like being hated. After ten minutes of loneliness after the longtime of torture, Aalexander came in and threw Chara against the wall. He punched Frisk across the face and then untied her. He threw Frisk on top of Chara then. He left after laughing at their pain. 

Chara coughed up some blood and then spoke through her sobs. “Fr- Frisk, we need to get-” Chara stopped to cough a couple more times. “We need to g- get out of here. . .” 

“Yeah. . .” Frisk coughed. She slowly helped herself off Chara and stood up. Frisk put a bloody, tear-stained hand out for Chara. Chara grabbed Frisk’s hand with her own bloody, tear-stained hand. Frisk helped Chara stand. Covered in blood, tears, and probably some other body fluids, the humans started to develop their plan to escape. Half an hour passed until they had their plan. 

Frisk accidently broke her fingernail while unscrewing the screw on the chair. Chara accidently hit herself in the face while she was removing the leg of the chair. Chara picked the lock on the door with the screw. Frisk was ready to defend herself and Chara if they needed it. They were in a hallway. There was a door at the end of it. Chara and Frisk walked over. 

Chara opened the door. Frisk saw that they were in Hotland still. She saw the elevator, but was not happy to see Gary and Winter in front of it. 

“Squorch!” Winter wiggled. 

“Go back!” Gary said. “You’re breaking our rules.” 

“Let us go, or we’ll have to h- hurt you!” Frisk said. 

“We can kill you with a single hit. Your hurt, still, y’know,” Gary said. 

“Do we look like we’d let you win?” Chara said. 

Winter wiggled. 

“Fine. Leave, but hit us twice each!” Gary demanded. 

Frisk lightly hit Winter twice and hit Gary normally twice. Chara and Frisk ran into the elevator and selected L1


	14. Failure of Betrayal

“Frisk, thank you so much for saving me. I really don’t deserve someone like you...” Chara said. “I really, really care about you. You’re like my sister, Frisk.” Chara was blushing. She grabbed her arm. 

“I see you as my sister, too, Chara. We need each other,” Frisk said. It was an awkward couple seconds until the door opened. Chara and Frisk stepped out of the elevator and walked towards the lab. Chara stopped. 

“Frisk.” 

“Yeah, Chara?” 

“What if Alphys is in there?” 

“Uh, no idea...” Frisk said. She hoped that Alphys wasn’t inside. 

When the doors opened, the girls sighed in relief as they saw that the lights were off and no one was inside. Chara and Frisk turned on the lights and started looking through Alphys’s things. 

Frisk found 13 copies of Mew Mew Kissy Cutie, 47 shattered Mew Mew Kissy Cutie Two copies, all the Mew Mew Kissy Cutie McDonalds toys, the script for Mew Mew Kissy Cutie, and hundreds of FanFictions and Fanart of Mew Mew Kissy Cutie in one drawer. Chara shuddered. 

“Uh... That’s not creepy at all, Alphys...” Chara spoke. 

“We have seen nothing and shall never speak of this. EVER,” Frisk said. 

“Agreed,” Chara said. They moved to the next drawer. There was some strange writing. 

Greetings./ I^2 am Thank you./ Your power awakened&me from death./ My "human soul."/ My "determination."/ They were not mine^1,&but YOURS./ At first^1, I&was so confused./ Our plan had failed^1,&hadn't it?/ Why was I brought&back to life?/ You./ 

Chara looked at Frisk, who shrugged. They closed the drawer and went to the next. 

Frisk opened it and found a key in a glass safe, three unopened shots, and a locked glass box with three vials in it. Two vials were labeled ‘DETERMINATION’, and the third was labeled ‘EXECUTION POINTS’. Chara grabbed them out and set them ontop of the desk. 

“Here we are. Three-digit code to the safe, 50 numbers. What's 50 to the power of three? 125,000, right? Yeah. Well, this is going to take a while...” Frisk said. 

“I have an idea. Try 1, 33, 41,” Chara slowly said. She limped over to the fridge and grabbed some noodles. She started cooking them while Frisk tried the combo. 

“One, thirty-thee, forty-one. It worked! We have the key, Chara! We can RESET! Oh...” Frisk said, realizing she shouldn’t be so happy about an unfortunate thing. 

“Here, Frisk. Have some noodles,” Chara said, walking over. She grabbed the key and opened the box. Chara grabbed out her determination she was shaking. Chara grabbed two of the syringes and inserted determination into each. Chara looked at Frisk, who had just finished her noodles. 

“Chara?” Frisk asked. 

“Y- yeah, Frisk...?” Chara asked. 

“Maybe you should take your determination and we both RESET...” Frisk suggested. 

“Y- yeah. Let’s do that...” Chara said. She pulled her soul out and stuck in both syringes. She pushed on the shots and grew a tiny bit pale as the determination went in. Chara pulled out the shots and looked at Frisk. “Are y- you ready?” 

Frisk didn’t respond. 

“Fr- Frisk?” 

“Huh? Oh, yeah. I’m ready, I g- guess...” 

Together the human girls summoned a RESET button. A door opened and they turned around. They saw Undyne, Papyrus, Alphys, and MK. Papyrus pulled out his phone and Undyne ran over to the girls. 

“NGAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!” Undyne screamed as she tackled them. The RESET button disappeared. Papyrus put his phone away and Sans, Asgore, Asriel, and Toriel appeared. 

Asriel ran over and grabbed Chara’s wrists. Undyne was holding Frisk’s wrists. Both the human girls were sobbing. 

“what the hell chara! what the hell frisk!” Sans said. He was obviously angry. 

“HUMANS, I THOUGHT THAT WE WERE ALL FEELING BETTER-ISH?” Papyrus asked. He was disappointed. 

“Chara, why?” Asriel said. Frisk thought that he was confused. 

“Frisk, Chara, my children, what is going on? Why are you trying to RESET?” Toriel asked. 

“Chara, Frisk, you are the future of humans and monsters! You had almost put everything all of us have worked for away,” Asgore said. He was angry, too. 

“Wh- what the hell, g- guys! You w- were searching thr- through my stuff! Give me some d- damn privacy!” Alphys yelled. 

“Yo... I thought we were chill being friends,” MK said. 

Frisk and Chara were sobbing. Sans and Alphys went into a side room and returned with four shots. Chara started to scream. 

“NO! PLEASE! Don’t do THAT to me! Don’t do THAT to Frisk, either! It was all me! She DOESN’T DESERVE it! Please! Hurt ME, not FRISK! P L E A S E!” Chara sobbed, pleaded, and screamed. 

They ignored them. Chara let her head fall in defeat and she pulled her own soul forward. Sans inserted the first needle. 

“AAAAAAAaaaaaaaagh! Ow! AAAAaagh! No! NO! NO! NO! NO! Please! Stop! STOP! STOP IT! AAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaagh! NO! Please! AAAAaaagh! No! Ow! NO! PLEASE! ST- STOP IT! SANS! Stop it! You evil SMILEY TRASHBAG! I hate you! I hate all of you! AAAAaaaaaagh! STOP! Get away from me! NO! STOP!” Chara sobbed. She cried as she recovered for a moment. Alphys walked over as Sans slumped against the wall. 

Alphys stuck one of her needles in Chara. 

“AAAAAAaaaaaagh! NO! I HATE YOU! NO! STOP! DAMN NERD! ANNOYING KID! SOFT-HEARTED FISH! WEAK SKELETON! SCARED KING! FAKE MOTHER! FALSE FRIEND! LYING BROTHER!” Chara screamed. Asriel let go of Chara. Chara turned around and punched him. Asriel’s nose started to bleed. 

“Ch- Chara. . . ?” He cried. 

“I HATE all of you!” Chara screamed as she started to run. Sans grabbed her soul as he stood. Asgore grabbed his daughter. 

“chara,” Sans said. 

“GO TO HELL OR SEND ME THERE!” She sobbed. 

“we’re gonna have a talk soon, all of us,” Sans said, clenching his teeth. He walked next to Frisk, who was sobbing even more. 

“Wh- whatever I say, I’m s- sorry. . .” Frisk sobbed. Sans said nothing. Frisk prepared herself. She felt the needle go in. It hirt, sure, but that was what caused Chara to- 

Oh. 

This was the pain. 

“AAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaack! Ow! OW! No! Stop hurting ME! OOOOWW! PLEASE! Help me...!!! AAAAAAAaaaaaaack! Stop! STOP! STOP it! STOP IT! AAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack! S T O P I T P L E A S E!” Frisk sobbed. She only sobbed for the second one. Everyone was on edge. No one trusted the humans. What was going to happen?


	15. Soul Magic?

Frisk was hurting in all four categories. She was physically wounded, she was mentally distressed, she was emotionally unstable, and she was socially untrusted. 

Frisk had made an unforgiveable mistake. She had tried to RESET the timeline. Yeah, that went well... 

“i thought that we had established trust between all of us! here i was, thinking that we all were doing better, heheheheheh. boy, was i wrong! but seriously, though, i could’ve understood just you, chara, but frisk? i thought you were on our side here!” Sans yelled. 

“I don’t know! Chara asked me too, and from her reasoning, it seemed like a sane, good idea! I’m so, so sorry. I hate myself for trying, and I’d hate myself more if I did it...” Frisk sobbed. 

“I hate myself anyways. I’ll always hate myself, and all of you, too. After all, I am a demon, right?” Chara cried. 

Asgore had released Chara and Undyne had released Frisk. Sans, Asriel, Papyrus, Undyne, Frisk, and Chara were all in the side room. 

“Chara, I thought that you cared about me, but now. . . I’m just not sure. . .” Asriel cried. 

“I don’t give a damn crap about anything here! I’m a stupid, freaking genocidal demon! What do I care!?” Chara cried. 

“I think that you care, somewhat at least,” Frisk sobbed. 

“FRISK. ALLOW ME TO TALK TO YOU ABOUT SOME COMPLEX FEELINGS. FEELINGS LIKE... SADNESS, ANGER, ANXIOUSNESS. THOSE ARE THE FEELING FEELINGS YOU HAVE BEEN FEELING, CORRECT? YOU CAN KNOW THAT I WILL ALWAYS FEEL FEELING FEELINGS OF FEELING KINDNESS WITH YOU. YOU HAVE HELPED ME, SO I WANT TO HELP YOU,” Papyrus said. 

“Y- yes. . .” Frisk sobbed. 

“Okay! So when Frisk feels bad, everyone cares, but when I feel bad, like when I’m suicidal, depressed, angered, nervous, nobody gives a crap? Am I just that unimportant?” Chara cried. 

“Punk, you wouldn’t share a damn thing about how you were feeling! You would only try to kill yourself when you were feeling suicidal, you would cry when you were sad, you’d scream when you were angry, and you wouldn’t do anything when you were nervous! If you would just SHARE, we could help you feel better, ‘cause trust me, Chara, we care!” Undyne yelled. 

“I care,” Asriel cried. 

“ME TOO!” Papyrus agreed. 

“yeah. me also,” Sans said. 

“I. . . I c- care, Chara. . .” Frisk sobbed. 

“Oh...” Chara cried. 

“you two ready?” Sans asked. 

“For what?” Frisk cried. 

“Yeah, what?” Chara cried. 

“therapy, remember?” Sans answered. 

“O- oh... Sure, I guess. . .” Frisk cried. 

“Fine,” Chara cried. Undyne and Papyrus grabbed Sans’s hands. Frisk grabbed Papyrus’s hand. Asriel grabbed Undyne’s hand. Chara touched Frisk’s hand. In less than a second, the group was in some sort of office. 

“Tra la la. Hello there, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Asriel, Frisk, Chara. Can I help you today?” Franklin asked. Frisk was confused to see him here. 

“Wait, Franklin, aren’t you the Riverman?” Undyne asked. 

“Tre le le. I am trained in the ways of therapy and Light Blue soul magic,” Franklin said. 

“What’s soul magic?” Chara asked. 

“Only monster souls can use soul magic. There are eight types: Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Light Blue, Blue, Purple, White, and Black. Humans are always using Red soul magic, that’s what monsters use most of the time. Red soul magic is what we’re all using now, except for Franklin. Orange soul magic makes you move really, really fast. Yellow soul magic allows your magic to hit other magic. Green soul magic allows you to become really strong and healthy, but you can’t move much. Light Blue soul magic lets you have two bodies at once. Purple soul magic allows you to move very, VERY quickly, but only in straight lines and right angles. White soul magic is what we monsters use in battle. It let’s use more magic. Black soul magic can only be used once in a person’s life. Black soul magic gives you peace while you die...” Asriel said. 

“So, can I learn soul magic since our souls are merged?” Chara asked. Frisk thought that that was a good question. 

“Tri li li. Probably, but typically monsters only learn Red, White, Black, and one or two more. No one has ever learned all eight,” Franklin said, “Anyways, what can I do for you?” 

“WE WOULD LIKE TO SIGN CHARA AND FRISK UP FOR THERAPY,” Papyrus said. 

“Tro lo lo, really? Alright then. I will need two of you and Frisk and Chara to come into this room with me,” Franklin said. Sans and Asriel came forth. 

“I’ll do it,” Asriel said. 

“no, sorry, kid. we'll need another adult. undyne?” Sans asked. 

“Sure. Sorry, punk,” Undyne said. Franklin nodded and the five walked into a room.


	16. Jumping

Sans and Undyne were sitting in the corner of the room. Franklin was sitting at his desk and Chara and Frisk were sitting in chairs by the desk. Franklin had his laptop out and was pulling something up. 

“Tru lu lu. I am going to ask you guys some questions, okay?” 

Chara and Frisk nodded shyly. 

“Try ly ly. Thank you. Here we go,” Franklin said. 

Chara quickly said, “Franklin, sorry if I’m being rude, but it kind of bothers me when you go ‘Tra la la’ and all that stuff. It makes me uncomfortable. . .” Chara said. 

“Tr- Okay. Old habits die hard. Anyways, question one. Have you had any feelings upon killing yourself?” Franklin asked. 

“Yeah,” Chara said. 

“Uh. Y- yeah. . .” Frisk said. She wasn’t ready to share that, but she had been feeling them the past hour or two. 

“Oh. Okay. Have you tried to kill yourself?” 

“Y- yeah...” Chara said. 

“No,” Frisk answered. 

“Hmmm. Alright, have you been feeling depressed?” 

“Yeah,” Both Frisk and Chara said. 

“Angry?” 

“Yeah,” They said again. 

“Anxious?” 

“Yeah,” Frisk said. 

“Kind of...” Chara said. 

“Okay. Hmmm. Have either of you been on any medication?” Franklin asked. 

“Nope,” Both Frisk and Chara said. 

“Good. Have either of you been drinking alcohol, taking drugs, or have been sexually active?” Franklin asked. 

“No,” both the girls said. That was an uncomfortable question for the both of them. 

“Good. Very good. Alright. Now, we need to do some physical tests. Would you both step on these scales?” Franklin asked, pointing to his right. Chara and Frisk both stood up and looked at their weight. Chara was 100 pounds and Frisk was 113 pounds. Franklin pulled out a meter stick and measured each of them they were both five and a half feet tall. “Hmmm. It seems that you are healthy, Frisk, but Chara, you are underweight. Alright, then. Now, I need the four of you to head outside and wait for a couple minutes.” 

Frisk anxiously walked out and sat by Papyrus. Chara sat alone. Sans sat next to Chara and Asriel. Undyne sat by Frisk and Chara. They waited for around ten minutes as Sans told Asriel and Papyrus what happened. Suddenly, a voice came from an overhead speaker. 

“Chara Dreemurr, please report to the back-right hallway.” 

“alright, let’s all head over. everybody up!” Sans said, standing up. Everyone else stood up and the group walked over to the hall. 

“Who ‘ere is Chara Dreemurr?” Somebody asked. Chara stepped forward. It was a Knight Knight. “’Ello there. Is it okay is we put this ‘ere on you?” They help up an arm band. Chara shook her head and stepped back. Frisk stepped back, too. 

“chara, frisk, everything okay?” Sans asked. 

“Chara, are you okay there?” Asriel asked. 

“FRISK, PLEASE TELL US,” Papyrus pleaded. 

Bane had used these. He had put them on everyone’s arms. They could shock you and they held your location. They were very hard to remove, but hitting them with a rock hard enough could break one. Frisk didn’t want to see one ever again. 

“I’d kill everyone before I have another one of those on my arm,” Chara said. 

“Come on now, come ‘ere. We won’t ‘urt ya, I promise. It’ll only shock you,” they said. 

“I’d kill myself before having another one. I won’t let you torture me. N- not again...” Chara said. Her breathing had picked up. Frisk’s had, too. Tears started streaming from both their eyes. 

“What’s going on with ‘er? What’s up with them?” the person asked. 

“NGAAHHH! Frisk and Chara are having panic attacks, we gotta help them!” Undyne yelled as she walked and grabbed Chara. Chara turned and ran. Frisk was already running. Chara was going extremly fast. Sans grabbed her soul, but she still was moving forward. Her soul was purple. 

“Somebody get Frisk!” Asriel said as he sprinted towards his sister. Asriel tackled Chara. Frisk was already out of the building, though. They were in Snowdin, right by the river. Frisk jumped in. She landed on one of the ice blocks. She heard someone hit an ice block behind her. She saw Chara and Asriel both on that one. Chara, Asriel, and Frisk all floated towards waterfall. 

“FRISK! STAY WITH US!” Asriel yelled. Frisk was feeling very, very depressed. 

They rode all the way to Undyne’s post. Frisk jumped and grabbed the bridge. She pulled herself up. Chara and Asriel did the same. Asirel pulled out his phone as he chased the depressed humans. Chara and Frisk stood out on the lava bridge by hotland. 

“Fr- Frisk. Whatever happens, just know that I care, okay?” Chara said. 

“Y- yeah...” Frisk said. Chara jumped off the bridge. Frisk couldn’t watch. She looked away. 

“no!” Frisk heard. She heard something hitting the bridge. Frisk saw a very sweaty, hot Chara laying on the bridge. 

“Wh- why, Sans! I had almost, finally done it...” Chara sobbed. Frisk was just feeling too sad. She hated seeing all the people she cared about in this state. Frisk jumped off the bridge. 

Frisk felt her soul being grabbed. She looked up, expecting to see Sans with a blue eye. There Chara stood, both eyes full of green flames. 

“kid?” Sans asked. He was surprised. Asriel grabbed Chara as Sans grabbed Frisk’s soul. Chara’s eyes went from green flames to blue tears. 

“What have I done? I’m so, s- so sorry. . .” Chara sobbed. 

“I hate myself. I hate e- every inch of me. From my h- head to my toes. I want to die. . .” Frisk sobbed. 

“M- me, too. . .” Chara sobbed. 

Asriel and Sans both forcefully grabbed the depressed humans’ hands. Sans shortcut them back to the group. 

“P- PUNK! What the hell! Why’d you try to kill yourself, AGAIN!? I thought that you actually understood that WE care! That I CARE! And Frisk, I thought that you weren’t even going to go THAT FAR! I thought that you were ACTUALLY safe!” Undyne cried. 

“FRISK! CHARA! I NEED YOU TWO NOW THAT YOU’RE BOTH INVOLVED IN MY LIFE. I WOULDN’T BE ABLE TO BE HAPPY WITH MYSELF IF I LOST TWO OF MY FRIENDS...” Papyrus cried. 

“Ch- Chara, Fr- Frisk... I couldn’t lose ei- either of you. I w- would kill myself if I lost you again, Chara. I would kill myself if I l- lost you, Frisk. The world is a h- hard place, I know, but we can do it... TOGETHER...” Asriel cried. 

“chara, you can’t keep doing this! when will you freaking understand that we won’t always be able to save you! you're treating the world as if it’s die or be killed, and i don’t like that at all! frisk, what the hell? you’ve been doing fine, until now. at least in the trying-to-kill-yourself department... are half the people i care about really trying to kill themselves?! c'mon guys, i know you can do better than this!” Sans cried. 

“L- look, I’m so, s- so FREAKING sorry that I h- hate myself so much. S- Sans, do you fall asleep every night watching yourself kill or be killed? Do you see yourself betraying everybody that’s ever cared about you? Do you see yourself murdering them in cold blood? D- do any of you?! I see that EVERY! FUCKING! NIGHT! And I hate myself for it... I want to die, okay!?” Chara sobbed. 

“The only r- reason I ended up down here was b- because I tried to kill myself... The only reason that I h- have any living friends is because I tried to kill myself... And now I want t- to betray everything I’ve worked up to because I want to k- kill myself... What is wrong with my mind!? Why is it so fucking messed up! Do any of you know why!? I want to know why in the world does my freaking mind convince me to try to kill myself! DOES ANYONE KNOW!!! I WANT TO DIE! I want to die. I want t- to die. . .” Frisk sobbed. It seemed every soul in the underground was watching these strange six.


	17. Their Feelings

Chara and Frisk were both put into a room. There was nothing in it except for a camera. Frisk knew that no one trusted her or Chara. 

In a nearby room, Sans was bringing everyone over. So far, it was himself, Papyrus, Undyne, Asriel, Toriel, Asgore, Napstablook, Mettaton, Shyren, MK, and Alphys. Sans was pissed off by Chara and Frisk’s behaviors. Why were they so depressed, anxious, angry, and suicidal? Sans needed them to feel better, for his own sake. Hiding everything... has just been so tolling. Sans had already said too much because of his empathy, but he might slip and let all of his secrets go if they keep feeling this way. 

Papyrus didn’t like Frisk and Chara being so sad. He was scared of Chara and empathetic for Frisk. Chara had killed Papyrus hundreds of times, but Frisk had only done it twice. Papyrus just had one question, though. Why did Frisk choose to kill him? Why the Great Papyrus? He wanted Frisk to know that he cared so that she wouldn’t ever feel like she wanted to kill again. 

Asriel was not happy with anything. He was brought back to life six or seven years after his death, and everything has been falling to pieces. His sister, the most important person in the world to him, was trying to kill herself. Why did Chara feel this way? And now, why was Frisk, who was also almost a sister, trying to kill herself too? Asriel understood the future would be hard, he knew it. He also knew it would be too hard if he didn’t have his friends with him, too 

Why were so many people Undyne knew so emotionally insecure?! Alphys was extremely anxious, angsty, and nervous and was also sometimes a bit suicidal. Chara was suicidal, depressed, and angry. Sans was hiding something for sure. Frisk was so anxious, kinda angry, depressed, and a bit suicidal. Asriel was scared of the future. Undyne just wanted everyone to be happy with her. NGAAAHHHHHH! Why did it have to be so hard! 

Toriel did not like that Chara and Frisk were trying to kill themselves. She had raised Chara with so much love, Toriel was confused why she felt this way. Wasn’t motherly love one of the best things for a person? What if Chara found her real mother and... Oh, right. She’s dead. Bane and EXP are the things making both Chara and Frisk act this way, weren’t they? 

Asgore was worried. Asriel cared about Frisk and Chara so much to the point where he would kill himself. Who would rule if Asriel k- killed himself? Chara and Frisk could ruin everything that Asgore had spent centuries on. He hoped that he wouldn’t have to look at his daughter and a human as enemies, but he would for the future of monsters and humans. 

Mettaton was the show stealer, not the humans. Mettaton was craving attention, but she wouldn’t get any because everyone wanted to know about the humans. Blah blah blah! Chara! Frisk! Blah blah blah! Mettaton needed to be important to be happy, so for now, she would live in crippling depression. 

Oh... Napstablook was even more sad and afraid now that two friends were trying to kill themselves. Napstablook didn’t want his friends to feel sad like him, but they were anyways. Napstablook wanted to help them feel better, but first he would have to make himself be better. How can you make yourself feel better? Napstablook had no idea. 

Chara hated humanity and monster kind. She hated everyone. Everything. But she hated one thing above all. Chara hated it with a burning passion. That thing that Chara hated, why, it was herself. She made a mistake, and now her and all these people that she cared about were suffering for it. Every single time Chara tried to fix things, she used the only method she could think of. Removing herself from the equation, permanently. Chara had died before, she knew what is was like. Death wasn’t that bad. It was just, well... 

Lonely. . . 

Frisk wanted every to be happy, and she would do anything and everything to do what she thought would bring everyone toward her master goal. Even if it meant suicide. Frisk loved everyone here, she would do anything for any of them, anytime. These people were beyond just family at this point, they were the people. You know your people when you find them, and you only find them once. You could find your people at a young age or you could find your people at an old age. Frisk found her people and was ready to do anything at all, whatsoever, for her people... 

Anything. . .


	18. Confession

Frisk slumped down on the wall. She was feeling so, so depressed. She wanted, no, needed to make everyone happy. She would commit to anything to make everything better for her people. Who were Frisk’s people? They were the people she called friends. They were the people she called family. They were people that considered siblings, like Asriel and Chara. They were people she considered parents, like Toriel, Asgore, and Sans. They were people that she considered aunts and uncles, like Papyrus, Undyne, and Alphys. They were people she considered cousins, like Mettaton, Napstablook, MK, Shyren, Doggo, Dogmay, Dogeressa, Lesser Dog, and Greater Dog. 

Frisk was ready to do the hardest thing for her yet. To confess her feelings. And the secret. The secret that might bring Chara into true fear. She would just share with Chara, Frisk thought. She thought that just sharing to one would be easier. She had no idea about the recording camera above her. 

“Chara...?” Frisk asked on the brink of sobs. 

“Yeah, Frisk?” Chara asked, trying to not cry. 

“I... I have something to confess. I’m going to start with the obvious... I have been anxious about everything because I just want everyone to be happy. I would do anything for any of our friends because I care about them so much. I’ve been working so hard, I haven’t accepted any of the care any of you have been giving me. I’ve become depressed... I was so angry with myself that I just wanted to end everything. I thought that it might help. I wanted to kill myself... I tried to commit suicide because I thought it would make you and everyone else happy. . .” Frisk said, falling into sobs. Chara came next to Frisk and hugged her. Frisk felt safer with Chara nearby. She was just like a sister. The sister Frisk never had. . . 

Frisk cried for a while until she was ready to keep talking. “Also, I just wanted to t- tell you something, Chara. . .” 

“Y- yeah, Frisk?” Chara asked. 

“I love you, sis...” Frisk cried. 

Chara’s pupils shrunk, she grew pale, her cheeks grew red, her body heated up, and her breathing got faster. “Wh- what did you say?” 

“I love you, sis. . .” Frisk sobbed. 

“I...” Chara cried. “I love you too, sis. . .” 

They sat for a while, Frisk becoming less anxious and Chara growing more anxious. Frisk’s sobs slowed, but Chara’s tears didn’t. The human sisters sat for a while until Frisk sighed and began to speak once more. 

“Hey, Chara...?” Frisk asked. 

“Yeah, sis? I mean, uh, Frisk?” Chara quickly asked. She said it so fast, it sounded like ‘Yeasis? Imenuh, Frisk?’ 

“Can you promise not to be scared...?” Frisk asked. 

“Of what?” Chara asked. 

“What I’m about to tell you,” Frisk answered, hoping Chara would answer her own question. 

“Sure...?” Chara said. She seemed to grow even more uncomfortable, if that was even possible. 

“Okay,” Frisk said, taking in a deep breath, “Bane. He’s still alive. I ran from him when I jumped down here. He was chasing me. I was the only one. Cherry, Jay, Noel, Adam, Matt, Gordon, none of them were there. It was just he and I.” 

Chara grew even paler, her pupils became almost non-existent, her body was hot enough to hurt Frisk, her cheeks were as red as her soul, and her breathing went so fast it sounded like she was an exited dog. Chara started sobbing as Sans and Asriel ran into the room. 

“chara! c'mon! listen to us, stay here with us! chara, bane is not here! you're safe!” Sans yelled at Chara. 

“Come on, sis! I need you! We all do! Me, Frisk, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Mom, Dad, all of us! I believe in you Chara! I’ll never stop believing,” Asriel cried to his sister. He knelt down and hugged her as Sans shook Chara’s arm. Frisk also hugged Chara. 

“Please, Chara. What am I going to do if I lose you? What’ll I do, s- sis?” Frisk cried. 

Chara passed out. Sans ran out of the room and grabbed Toriel. Toriel started healing her child as Frisk cried, fearful for her sister.


	19. The Topic of Bane

Chara was having a very long panic attack. It had been ten minutes since she passed out, and she still hadn’t calmed down after awaking and continuing to have her panic attack. Frisk wanted Chara to calm down so, so much, but she didn’t know how. Frisk suddenly got an idea. 

Frisk slapped Chara across the face and yelled, “Chara! Stay Determined!” Chara’s paleness went down a bit as her cheeks became normal. Her breathing and tears slowed. Chara’s body heat did not go down much, though. 

“Fr- Frisk. . . ?” Chara asked. “Sans? Asri? Mom?” 

“oh thank god you’re alive! i... i thought you were dead,” Sans said. 

“I... I’m sorry for what I said at the lab. I d- didn't mean it. I was j- just angry and hurting,” Chara sobbed. 

“It’s okay, Chara. We knew that you didn’t mean it. It just, well... hurt our feelings that you could say those things about us. We were doing what was best for you because we love you,” Asriel said. 

“My child am I glad you are okay! I have a question for you, though. Chara, why are you so afraid of Bane?” Toriel asked. 

“If you knew the horrors I have seen because of B- BANE, you would be as scared as me. He would torture us slowly, like slowly skinning off layers of skin on our arms with a dull knife. . .” Chara sobbed. Sans’s eyes got smaller and his smile turned into a frown. Toriel covered her mouth as she tripped backwards a bit. Asriel looked horrified. Frisk nodded solemnly. 

“chara, frisk, are you telling me he did that to you?” Sans said. 

“Y- yeah... He once pulled off all of my fingernails slowly. . .” Frisk cried. 

“Frisk, Chara, I see now why you have been acting so scared. That human, no, that beast is a horrid thing,” Toriel said. 

“S- sis, Frisk, do you n- need a hand up?” Asriel cried. 

“so, uh, i... i think that we need to have a talk about th- this bane fellow. he doesn’t seem so nice,” Sans said. 

“Okay,” Chara cried. 

“M- maybe. . .” Frisk sobbed. She finally let out all the emotions that she had been holding back. She broke because of having to think back to those long, eight years when she was enslaved by that demonic warden who tortured her and her only friends. Frisk could only be afraid of what would happen when he arrived. 

“Asriel, my child, may I ask you to grab everyone except for Mettaton, Shyren, MK, and Papyrus? Actually, tell them to come in here and you stay out there. I would prefer you to not hear the tortures that your sisters have endured,” Toriel asked. 

“Huh?” Frisk and Asriel both said. 

“Why can’t I!? Frisk and Chara are so important to me, I can help!” Asriel said. 

“SisterS?” Frisk asked. Her sobs slowed. 

“Well, Frisk, I, um, thought that you might of, um, been fine with being adopted into, uh, our large family of friends,” Toriel said. 

“Wait, really?” Frisk said. She was in disbelief that she was going to allowed in. 

“yeah, kiddo,” Sans said. 

“Thank you, guys, so, so much!” Frisk said. She was still crying, but now they were tears of joy. Frisk DREEMURR. Not Frisk BLESS, Frisk DREEMURR. Frisk smiled each time she thought that name. Frisk DREEMURR just sounded right to her. 

“Why can’t I stay?” Asriel asked. 

“Because, you will not be able to sleep and will wet the bed every night again, like how you did after you and Chara watched Scary Dream on Snowdin Lane without my knowing or approval,” Toriel said. 

“Uh...” Asriel said. He was most definitely blushing under his fur. 

“Now, please?” Toriel said. 

“O- okay...” Asriel left with his head hanging low in embarrassment. After a moment, Asgore, Undyne, Alphys, and Napstablook came in. 

“Wait, how do you know that Chara and I are super scared of Bane?” Frisk asked without tears. She shuddered when she said Bane. 

“We heard it all through the camera, punk,” Undyne said. 

“Camera?” Frisk said. She grew very, very nervous. She looked up and saw it. There had indeed been a camera filming everything. Frisk grew even more nervous. 

“Yeah........ There is a camera................. Up there................ So, uh, Toriel?................ Why’d you want us?.....................” Napstablook asked. 

“Chara and Frisk are going to tell us about the Bane fellow, and I thought it would be better for their emotional and mental stability if they only told it once,” Toriel said. 

“Alright, Tori. El! Toriel! I did not Tori you, Toriel, see? I said Toriel. Let our- the children speak,” Asgore said. His fur started to dampen with sweat. 

“U- uh, Asgore, a- are you, um, okay th- there, pal?” Alphys asked, patting him on the back. 

“Let the children speak,” Toriel said, glaring at Asgore. 

“S- so, um, what do you want t- to know?” Frisk cried. She was nervous. 

“Yeah, g- guys, what do you w- want to know about Bane?” Chara asked. She was also crying. 

“everything,” Sans said.


	20. What He Did

“I’ll go first, Frisk. I can tell you’re worried. So, I spent the first two years of my life as an orphanage that was called Morality. I was found on the street sitting and crying while eating a piece of paper. I was told that I had eaten everything on the paper except for the word Characters. They gave me the name Chara for short. I was told that I was a curse because of how mischievous I was. Then they gave me my last name. Chara Curse. I hated that. Then one day, a really nice couple named Kaylee and Joseph Murder came and adopted me. I happily lived with them for the next five years of my life. I found out that they had always wanted to have a daughter, but Kaylee was unable. They wanted to adopt, and I was so happy they chose me. Then they died. There was a car crash. We were on my way to school. A strange man in a biker jacket, black jeans, heavy-duty boots, a dark gray shirt, a scruffy beard, and light-blueish hair came. ‘Hello there. My name’s Bane. I’m here to help you,” he lied to me. Once he had taken me away, he shoved me into the trunk of his car. After an hour of me sobbing in there, he let me out. We were by the base of a mountain. Mount Ebott. That’s where we are now. He began nicely. Just small little cuts a couple inches long across my back. Punches to the face. Small kicks to the shins. After the first three months, he started to get worse. Cuts half a foot long all over my body. Punching and kicking me as hard as possible anywhere. Then, after six months, he would hurt me however h- he wanted. . .” Chara sobbed. Frisk felt bad for letting her talk first. “He would always pour this liquid called ‘scar solution’ on where he cut me. I wouldn’t have any scars as, the name implies, and it would heal the wound, but it would also burn very painfully. But Bane didn’t care. He would also send me into houses to steal stuff. I hoped I would get caught, because then everything would be over, but Bane had said if anyone found out, he would kill them all and then slowly torture me to death. Then he started stealing away other children, l- like Adam, Matt, Gordon, Noel, Jay, Cherry, and eventually Frisk. He would hurt all of us. After my nine years of torture, I had felt ready to die. Bane had sent me to go grab some rocks from Mount Ebott. I saw a giant hole in the gr- ground. ‘I can finally be free. If I just jump, everything Bane is doing to me will be over. My life is worthless, anyways...’ I had thought. So I jumped down to kill myself. And my worthless life would be gone. I was there for hours, dying on the ground. Asriel came and saved me. You all know the rest, don’t you?” 

“Oh... Yeah...” Napstablook said. 

“Yes Ch Chara,” Alphys stuttered. 

“yup, kiddo,” Sans answered. 

“Your turn, Fr- Frisk. Tell us everything, please,” Chara sobbed. 

“Okay... I was also at an orphanage called Morality, but many years after you. I also spent the first two years of my life there. I didn’t have anything, but I loved to jump around and play. They called me Frisk because of that. I was also adopted. They were Lindsay and Fredrick Mercy. They died. We were in a plane and it crashed. I was the only survivor. Bane found me and took me to his area by Mount Ebott. Everything you said was true, Chara. B- but did you know that Bane punished us severely when you jumped down? He was so upset. It was so sc- scary and painful. . .” Frisk sobbed. “He never cared; he just didn’t have it in him. He would beat us within inches of death and then heal us, only to be beaten and healed again. He almost killed me... I hate him. Bane has a special spot in hell, and I’m going to send him there... One of us is, at least...” 

“My child, this is so sad. I am sorry for forcing you to talk about it, but it was very brave of you to do so,” Toriel said. 

“Yes. What Tori sai- what Toriel said,” Asgore said. 

“My GOD punks, I had no damn idea. I’m so sorry for doing everything to you guys...” Undyne cried. Wait, Undyne was crying? 

“Ow, move, Mettaton!” They heard from the door. Alphys opened it, and they all saw MK, Asriel, Mettaton, Shyren, and Papyrus with their heads on the door. It was an awkward moment for everyone. Frisk didn’t like the awkwardness. 

“Uh. W- well, this is u- uncomfortable...” Alphys said. 

“HEEEEEELLO Beauties!” Mettaton said, moving back two steps and posing. Napstablook clapped somehow. Shyren sang a happy note. 

“Asriel Dreemurr! I am so, very disappointed in you! You were not supposed to listen, but you did still,” Toriel angrily yelled at Asriel. He was starting to cry. 

“MK, y- you shouldn’t have l- listenewd either,” Alphys sternly said to MK. “A- and you, Mettaton, why would you do this? Now h- how do we know th- that you aren’t going to sh- share everything all of them j- just shared?!” Mettaton put her head down. MK had tears in his eyes. 

“Oh... Uh... Shyren, I don’t think you should’ve listened... Either...” Napstablook said. Shyren looked disappointed in herself. 

“papy, please tell me you weren’t listening,” Sans said worriedly. 

“I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WAS LISTENING. I’M SORRY BROTHER, I JUST REALLY CARE ABOUT M- MY FRIENDS, AND I N- NEED TO KNOW WHAT’S GOING ON...” Papyrus cried. 

Everyone’s trust for one another was fading away. . .


	21. Burger

“Nobody fight, please. . .” Frisk sobbed. BUT NOBODY HEARD. It was scary. All her friends, angered. All trust, diminished. All hope, lost. 

“c’mon, papy! i trusted you to do the right thing! you always said that you would do the right thing, but you didn’t, papyrus!” Sans screamed at his brother. 

“I... I’M A HORRIBLE SKELETON! WHY AM I EVEN HERE, I’M NOT GOOD ENOUGH TO BE WITH ANY OF YOU...” Papyrus sobbed. Sans’s eyes went away. 

“n- no... papy, i... i didn’t mean it like that, please... papy,” Sans cried. 

“Please, stop fighting...!” Frisk sobbed. BUT NOBODY HEARD. 

“Asriel, why? You know very much what I told you, and you went against it. My child, I am disappointed in you,” Toriel yelled at Asriel. 

“I did it because I care about Chara! I WILL help my sister with her health, no matter what!” Asriel said with tears. 

“Asriel! You must learn to obey the rules, a king must follow the rules, too, you know. Even if they are just his mother’s,” Asgore said. 

“Just his mother’s? JUST? I cannot handle being around such as nasty creature like Asgore,” Toriel said. 

“Stop fighting!” Frisk sobbed. BUT NOBODY HEARD. 

“Oh... Mettaton... Shyren... You guys shouldn’t have... Happsta- Mettaton, don’t share, okay?... Shyren, sorry...” Napstablook cried. 

“Blooky, are you m- mad at me?” Mettaton said. She seemed genuinely sad. 

“W- well, I know for sure that I am! Mettaton, when w- we say things, we mean th- them, okay!?” Alphys yelled. 

“Mi Re Fa...” Shyren sang. 

“Yo... Alphys, are you mad at me...?” MK asked. 

“Y- yes!” Alphys yelled. 

“Um... Alphys... You might... uh... Be overreacting... a bit... uh... sorry...” Napstablook said. 

“Me!? Overreacting!? I am not overreacting, Ghost!” Alphys yelled. 

“Don’t talk to Blooky like that you heartless nerd!” Mettaton yelled. 

“Don’t talk to Alphys like that, you heartless fraud!” Undyne yelled. 

“O- oh. . . Okay...” Mettaton cried. 

“Stop FIGHTING!” Frisk yelled. BUT NOBODY HEARD. Wait, no, somebody heard... 

“Guys! Frisk is right!” Chara yelled. BUT EVERYBODY IGNORED. 

“STOP IT!” Frisk yelled. People slowed. Frisk was sobbing. Everybody diverted their attention to her. “YOU ALL KEEP FIGHTING AND IT’S MAKING EVERYTHING WORSE! I’D RATHER DIE Than Watch my friends fight. . . !” 

“Wait, we made you feel this way, Frisk?” Asriel cried. 

“Yes!” Frisk sobbed. 

“OH. I- I'M SO SORRY, FRISK...” Papyrus sobbed. 

“I... I’m going somewhere. I’m being safe while I’m wherever I’m going, okay? I just... Need some time,” Frisk sobbed. 

“Can I come with you, Frisk?” Asriel asked, still crying. 

“No, sorry, Asriel. I need some time alone,” Frisk sobbed. Everyone left the therapy center. Sans and Toriel gave Franklin some money. Everyone went their separate ways. Frisk went to Franklin’s boat. 

“Tra la la. Is everything okay, Frisk?” Franklin asked. 

“Yeah. Could you take me to... Hotland?” Frisk asked. She wanted a Glamburger for some reason. 

“Tre le le. Sure. Let’s be on our way,” Franklin said. It took them a couple minutes to arrive. 

“Thank you, Franklin...” Frisk said. She stepped off the boat and waved goodbye. 

“Tri li li. Anytime, my friend,” Franklin said. He departed. Frisk ran into the elevator and selected R3. Frisk walked into MTT Resort, and from there, she went into the Burger Emporium. 

“Howdy! Welcome to MTT Bur- Frisk?! Wait, you’re here in the underground? I mean, uh, you’re hungry, aren’tchya?” Flowey said. He was wearing a Burger Emporium hat. Burgerpants was there with Flowey. 

“Flowey?” Frisk asked. She backed up a bit. What was he doing here? 

“Hey, little buddy, everything okay? You aren’t going to be mean to my friend Flowey here, are you?” Burgerpants defensively said. 

“No, not at all. I was just... nervous. Could I get one- no, two Glamburgers? And Flowey, how’d you get here?” Frisk asked. 

“That’ll be two-hundred and forty gold, little buddy,” Burgerpants said, putting his hand out. Frisk’s face scrunched up. She didn’t like the smell of smoke. She handed him the money. 

“I left Frisk and Asriel and just sat out in front of MTT Resort. Burgerpants got off shift and he let me spend the night in his apartment in New Home. We had a lot of fun together. Burgerpants offered to hire me, and I agreed. Apparently, the old manager quit so it was just Burgerpants. Oh, here’re your Glamburgers,” Flowey said. 

“Thanks!” Frisk said, walking out with one Glamburger already in her mouth. 

“Have a SPARKULAR day!” Flowey and Burgerpants yelled. Frisk sat out near RG01 and RG02, who were eating Nice Cream. Once Frisk was done, she stood up and walked to the Nice Cream Guy. 

“Hey there! How are you doing?” he said. 

“Hello, I’m doing fine. You? I just finished two Glamburgers, and I’m feeling like some dessert, so would you possibly have any Nice Cream for sale?” Frisk asked. 

“Oh, I’m doing great! Unfortunately-and-fortunately, Drake and Rodger bought me again. Did you say that you were in the Burger Emporium? Did you happen to see Burgy in there?” the Nice Cream Guy said. 

“Yes, I did,” Frisk said. She got nervous was he going to ask about Flowey? Frisk had no idea what to feel about him being there. She thought that Flowey was gone because Asriel was here, but she forgot that Chara told her that she had made a soul for the flower. 

“Cool! He, his new friend, and I were going to hang out later. Sorry to bother you, but you quickly go back in there and ask him if that’s still going on?” he asked. 

“Sure...” Frisk said. She walked back into MTT Resort and back into the Burger Emporium. 

“Look, if you’re going to say that the Glamburger were crappy, I KNOW! Mettaton makes us make the Glamburgers out of SEQUINS and GLUE!!!!!!” Burgerpant yelled once Frisk came in. 

“O- oh. . . Sorry, I didn’t want to- I didn’t mean- I- uh... I mean I wanted to- um, the Nice Cream Guy wanted to know if you, him, and your friend are-” Frisk said. 

“YES WE ARE,” Burgerpants yelled, staring at Frisk and then Flowey. Frisk understood. She walked out. 

“Okay. . .” Frisk said as she wiped the tears off her face. She wasn’t ready to get yelled at again. 

“Tell Keanu I say hi!” Burgerpants said. 

“O- okay. . .” Frisk said as she left the Burger Emporium and MTT Resort again. She walked up to the Nice Cream Guy, who she assumed was Keanu. 

“Hello! So, what did Burgy say?” Keanu said. 

“Burgerpants said that you, him, and Flowey were still going to hang out. . .” Frisk said. 

“Hey, are you okay there? You look kind of sad. Hey, I’ve got an idea! If it’s fine with whoever watches over you, I’m sure Burgerpants and Flowey would be fine if you came along for our hangout today. Would you like that... What’s your name?” Keanu asked. 

“My name is Frisk. I would like that, give me a moment, please,” Frisk said. She could maybe become friends with Flowey and make it up to Burgerpants. Keanu was so nice for offering this to Frisk. Frisk didn’t deserve it. She pulled out her phone and texted Asriel. Hi Asriel. This is Frisk. Tell Toriel that I’m going to be some new friends tonight, okay? Thanks. Frisk texted. In a moment, she got a response. Okay. Be safe, Frisk. See you tomorrow? Asriel texted. Frisk texted back. Sure, Asriel. 

“So, Frisk, you going to be spending the night with Burgy, Flowey, and I?” Keanu asked. 

“Yeah,” Frisk said. She and Keanu packed up his stand. After a couple minutes, Burgerpants and Flowey came out. 

“Hi Keanu!” Burgerpants said. 

“Hello, Burgy! Hey, Flowey! So, is it fine with you guys if Frisk here hangs out too?” Keanu said. 

“Sure, little buddy! Er, I mean, Sure, Frisk! Also, uh, sorry about yelling at your earlier. I’m kinda dead inside and have no life. Also, I'm nineteen. Mettaton is a jerk,” Burgerpants said. 

“Uh, sure. Hee hee hee...” Flowey said. 

The four strange people walked to New Home.


	22. Flowers Hear

The four had a great night. They started out by playing a game called ‘Mario Kart’ on a game system that Keanu had found in the garbage dump. Then, Burgerpants pulled out some food from the fridge. Frisk ate a Legendary Hero. Flowey played everyone in games of chess. Frisk taught everyone have to play a game called ‘Down by the Banks.’ They had a bunch of fun. Frisk and Flowey went outside to talk just before they went to sleep. 

“So, uh, Frisk...?” Flowey said. 

“Yeah, Flowey?” Frisk asked. 

“How’d... How did you get down here? And, um, how’s everyone? How’re you?” Flowey said. He was obviously uncomfortable. Frisk was anxious to know why. 

“I fell down, as usual. I’m fine. Chara’s good. So is Asriel, Toriel, Asgore, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, Mettaton, and Napstablook,” Frisk said. She looked at Flowey. He seemed to be feeling something. “Hey, Flowy, how’re you?” 

“What? Oh, I mean, uh, I’m... fine. Yeah. . . Fine,” Flowey said. Wasn’t he a better liar? 

“If you’re going to lie to me, lie better. I saw right through it,” Frisk said. She was determined to find out what was going on with her flowery friend. 

“Okay... Here I go, about to tell you, well, everything... in a moment, when I’m ready...” 

“Stop stalling while I’m trying to help you!” Frisk demanded. 

“I really feel bad about what I did to both you and Chara, and I really care about you guys now that I have a soul. It’s just, well, I know that Chara has been trying to kill herself. And, uh, I know that you have been, too. Whenever you see a ledge, I can tell that you think about jumping, even if just for a moment. And you don’t discourage those feelings. You let them come, and sometimes you even save those thoughts. I don’t like that, Frisk,” Flowey said. He was crying. 

“O- oh. . . Hey, w- would it be fine if I went home...? I’ll be s- safe, I promise,” Frisk cried. 

“Sure, but I’ll be watching you. I’ll stop you and reveal what you’ve been doing if you try. I’ll tell Sans, Chara, Asriel, Papyrus, Sans, Undyne, Toriel, Asgore, Napstablook, Alphys, and Mettaton. And if you do succeed, I know for a fact that Chara will kill herself. And then I would, too. So, don’t even try, okay?” Flowey cried. 

“Okay. See you a- around, Flowey,” Frisk sobbed. She walked to the elevator and went into the MTT Resort. She went to te Right Floor Three elevator and selected L1. Frisk then walked over to where Franklin was. 

“Tra la la. Back to Snowdin, miss Frisk?” Franklin asked. 

Frisk nodded sadly. 

“Tre le le. Then we’re off. Brr. I should’ve worn a pair of pants today,” Franklin said. Frisk shook with fear after that statement. Then she saw him chuckling. He made a joke. Frisk started to giggle. That giggle turned into a chuckle, and then the chuckle evolved into a laugh. Frisk started to howl and roar with laughter. Tears of laughter and joy were running down her face. What? She didn’t do that... 

Frisk giggled and then went quiet for the rest of the trip. A life such as her own didn’t deserve happiness. She thanked Franklin and then walked off to Sans and Papyrus’s house. She quietly knocked on the door. Papyrus opened it. 

“WHY HELLO THERE, FRISK! SHOULDN’T YOU BE WITH YOUR FRIENDS?” Papyrus asked, seeing a shivering, sad Frisk. 

“I decided to come back. I wanted to spend the night here, if that’s okay. Sorry if I’m bothering you. Here, actually, I’ll go and spend the night in the inn. See you tomorrow, Papyrus,” Frisk said. As she spoke, she started to sob. She began to walk off the porch, but Papyrus grabbed her and picked her up in a huge hug. He carried Frisk inside and then set her down. 

“FRISK, I THINK THAT A NIGHT HERE WITH SANS AND I WILL MAYBE HELP YOUR UNFORTUNATE EMOTIONAL STATE. WE’D BE GLAD TO LET YOU STAY THE NIGHT!” Papyrus said. 

“urgh. papy, i’m sleeping. wait, who’s here? oh, heya frisk! spendin’ the night here with papy and i? that's chill,” Sans said, rubbing his eye sockets. 

“Thank you guys so much,” Frisk said. She tiredly set herself upon the couch and slept. She had a strange dream that night. . .


	23. Snow and Home

A knife was twirling in their hands. They were hiding... Somewhere. Who was this person? Frisk had no idea. It was a dream, so it was probably not even a real person. They were cutting themselves. They cut themselves very slowly across their legs. They made many, many cuts. Around twenty on each leg. They let out a yelp. Then they cut their arms. They cut all over their arms. Their had to be at least eighty cuts on each arm. They were sobbing. Frisk awoke. 

“NYEH HEH HEH! HELLO FRISK, HOW ARE YOU TODAY? ARE YOU READY FOR THE SNOW AND HOME RUN?” Papyrus asked. 

“I’m... good. But, the Snow and Home what now?” Frisk groggily asked. 

Frisk heard a yawn from behind her. “heya, frisk. every year, around this time, there’s a big run that everyone does where we run from the ruins exit all the way to the elevator to the castle. everyone's gotta do it.” 

“AND YOU’LL DO IT WITH SANS AND I, FRISK!” Papyrus said. 

“Okay...” Frisk said. She was rubbing her eyes. Frisk was not ready to do that long of a run. But she had to, didn’t she? Sans had just said that. Frisk decided she wanted to be prepared for the run. “What’s for breakfast?” 

“oh, yeah. papy always makes the best breakfast every day. i'll let you have a guess,” Sans said 

“SPAGHETTI!” Papyrus screeched in joy at the top of his lungs. Well, if he had lungs. Frisk really like Papyrus’s spaghetti. She didn’t understand how anyone couldn’t. “I’LL GET TO WORK ON IT NOW. IT WILL BE AROUND FIVE TO TEN MINUTES.” 

“Okay. Could I go shower?” Frisk asked. Sans pointed to a door she hadn’t seen before. It was on the side of the stairs. 

“in there. i had a feelin’ you would want to do that, so i went to tori’s last night and grabbed your clothes, they’re already in there for ya,” Sans said. Frisk thanked him and went to the restroom. 

She went in and turned on the nice, hot shower. She let the water soak into her hair. Frisk hadn’t realized how filthy it had become. She cleansed her body. Frisk found many bruises and cuts she didn’t know that she had. It felt good to be clean again. It took Frisk around thirty minutes to shower, dry off, and get dressed. Her hair was sopping wet when she came out. 

“oh, yeah... hair dryer,” Sans laughed, “forgot you need one of those. be right back.” Sans shortcut away and was back in less than a minute. He handed it over as Papyrus screamed. 

“SPAGHETTI IS READY!!!” Frisk and Sans chuckled. Frisk went back into the restroom and dryed her hair. She came out to a happy Papyrus devouring spaghetti. Frisk saw a plate of untouched spaghetti and also devoured it. She was happy to get to spend some time with the skelebros. Frisk felt that they had bonded. 

“alright. you two ready? let's head over, i’ll shortcut us there,” Sans said, putting out his hands. Frisk grabbed one and Papyrus grabbed the other. They teleported to the entrance of the Ruins. Frisk saw Chara and Asriel instantaneously, even though there were thousand, maybe even millions of other monsters in the area. 

“Howdy, Frisk! Howdy, Papyrus! Hi Sans,” Asriel said. 

“Hi Frisk. Hey Sans. Hello Papyrus,” Chara mumbled. 

“heya, kid. hello, asriel,” Sans said. 

“HELLO, HUMAN! GREETINGS, ASRIEL!” Papyrus greeted. 

“Hey, Chara! Hi, Asriel!” Frisk exclaimed. 

“You guys ready for the race?” Asriel asked. Frisk and Papyrus nodded. 

“no, no, and no. Aas you could probably tell, i don’t exercise much. but, hey,” Sans said. He chuckled and winked as he said the next part, “that’s what two jobs will do to you.” Chara giggled a bit. Asriel laughed. Papyrus stared dead cold at Sans. Frisk laughed. 

“HOW ABOUT YOU TWO? ARE YOU READY TO COMPETE AGAINST OTHERS IN THE SNOW AND HOME RUN?” Papyrus asked. Chara shrugged. 

“Yeah, I think so!” Asriel said. 

Suddenly, they all heard a loud noise and then a voice. “Howdy! Howdy! Is this on? Alphys, is it on? Yes? So, everyone can hear me right now? Are you sure, they all look confused, Alphys. Oh, they’re confused because they can hear me? Okay then. Howdy everyone! I’m your king, Asgore Dreemurr. Who all here is ready for the annual Snow and Home run?!” A cheer exploded through the crowd. “Alright. Here we go. Three!” 

“Two!” 

“ONE!” 

“R U N!" 

Everyone started jogging. Frisk, Asriel, Chara, and Papyrus all kept a steady pace throughout the entirety of the nine hours they ran. It was around six at night when they were done. Tiredly, the group split ways. Asriel and Asgore went to Asgore’s home. Papyrus waited for Sans to finish. Frisk and Chara found Toriel, who had finished earlier, and let her take them to her own house. Tiredly, Frisk and Chara both climbed into their beds. 

Frisk yawned and they said, “Goodnight, Chara...” 

“’Night, Frisk...” 

Frisk fell asleep. She had no dreams this night.


	24. Self-Harm

Frisk awoke. She heard the creaking of a ladder. Light footsteps rung into the darkness. A door groaned as it was opened. Light shed from the area between the door and wall. The door was shut. Frisk knew that this was Chara. What was she doing? Frisk got out of her bed and followed after Chara. She had gone into the restroom. 

“Ow...” Frisk heard Chara painfully mutter. A couple of minutes passed. “AAAaagh!” Chara yelped. Frisk grew very, very nervous. “Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow, ow, ow, ow...” Chara kept saying. What was she doing?” Frisk waited for ten more minutes. Chara opened the door. There was blood all over her hands and some sprayed on her face. She looked at Frisk. She hid something behind her back. 

“Chara, are you okay?” Frisk quickly asked. 

“Why do you ask?” Chara said. You could tell she was holding in an ‘Ow’ because of her facial expression. 

“You have blood all over your hands and face,” Frisk said. 

“I do?” Chara asked. She went to the mirror. Frisk saw what she was holding. 

Her Knife. 

“Chara, what were you doing?” Frisk asked. 

“Just... Using the restroom?” Chara suggested. Chara was an even worse liar that Flowey. 

“You’re bad at lying, Chara,” Frisk said. 

“No, I wasn’t doing anything!” Chara lied. 

“Then, why do you have your knife?” Frisk asked. 

Chara hung her head. “I was hurting myself...” 

“Where? how bad?” Frisk was worried. 

“I just cut my arms a tiny bit...” Chara cried. Frisk didn’t trust her. 

“Could you please roll up your sleeve, Chara?” Frisk asked. 

“No!” Chara yelled. 

“Please...” Frisk asked. 

“I won’t let you!” Chara screamed. 

Frisk tackled Chara and tried to roll her sleeve up. Chara refused. Frisk kept Chara on the ground and pulled out her phone. Who would Chara listen to that could get here quick? Sans. She pulled out her phone and called him. He didn’t answer. Frisk called Papyrus. 

“HELLO, FRISK IS EVERYTHING ALRIGHT?” Papyrus said. 

“Hi Papy! Could you get Sans to the Ruins?” Frisk asked. 

“SURE! WE’LL BE RIGHT THERE!” Papyrus said. 

“Well, uh, Papyrus, I don’t think you should come. It’s about Chara, and, well, you wouldn’t take it well at all...” Frisk said. 

“OH. OKAY. SANS’LL BE THERE SOON,” Papyrus sadly said. He hung up. In less than five minutes, Sans showed up. 

“Hi Sans. Could you hold Chara for a moment? I’m going to go get Toriel. Make sure she doesn’t have her knife,” Frisk said. Sans nodded and held Chara up by her soul. Her bloody knife was on the floor. Chara started to sob. Frisk ran to Toriel’s room. 

“Urk.. My child is everything okay...?” Toriel said. 

“It’s Chara!” Frisk said. Toriel quickly stood and came with Frisk to the restroom. 

The bloody, floating Chara was now sobbing and screaming. “You don’t need to see!” 

“see what?” Sans asked. 

“Is everything alright?” Toriel asked. 

“She admitted that she had cut her arms. She wouldn’t let me see. I thought that this was important enough to get help. Toriel could you hold her arms apart?” Frisk asked. Toriel did so. 

Frisk rolled up Chara’s sleeves. Chara’s arms were still covered up by her sleeves, but her forearms were bloody and had tens of cuts on them. Frisk started to cry. Why... Why would Chara do this? 

“Chara, can we remove your shirt to see all of your other cuts?” Frisk asked. Chara reluctantly nodded. After removing Chara’s shirt, they saw the entirety of the cuts that Chara had inflicted on her arms. There had to be hundreds. Both the humans were sobbing. 

“I did it to help myself learn. . .” Chara sobbed. Frisk rolled up one of her pant legs. There were cuts on her legs too. Chara was the person from Frisk’s dream... 

Frisk replayed her dream and counted each cut. Three-hundred forty-one cuts on her arms. Thirteen on each leg. Three-hundred sixty-seven cuts total. Why would Chara do something like that? 

“Do you hate yourself that much Chara? Are we that bad? Why did you cut yourself around four hundred times?” Frisk sobbed. 

“YES I FREAKING HATE MYSELF! WHY CAN’T YOU COME TO TERMS WITH THAT! I’LL NEVER LOVE MYSELF, I’LL NEVER LIKE MYSELF! I’LL ONLY EVER HATE MYSELF!” Chara screamed. 

“kiddo, I’m gonna leave you here to talk with frisk. also, i’m confiscating this,” Sans said, grabbing Chara’s bloody knife. He shortcut away with it. Chara fell to the ground. She grabbed her shirt and put in back on. She pulled up her pant leg. 

“NO! Let me kill myself! It’ll end my suffering!” Chara sobbed. 

“I shall wait outside, my children. You two seem to figure things out between you the best,” Toriel said. She hurried out of the room. 

“Chara, please list-” Frisk started. 

“I won’t listen, OKAY? It seems that you weren’t listening to me! I said I’LL ONLY EVER HATE MYSELF! AND THAT’S THE TRUTH! FRISK, WHEN WILL YOU FREAKING SEE THAT I CAN’T CHANGE! I CAN’T BECOME A BETTER PERSON! Every damn night, I see myself killing everyone over and over... and I hate it. I hate every single aspect of myself. I hate what I’ve done. I hate what I’m doing. I hate what I’m going to do. That’s why I’m going to Try And KILL MYSELF!” Chara screamed. 

“Chara, let me give you a hug, it’ll help. Trust me,” Frisk said. 

“No!” Chara sobbed as she punched Frisk really hard across the face. Frisk coughed up blood. Chara froze. What had happened? Chara fell to the ground sobbing. Frisk realized what had happened. Chara’s LOVE increased. 

“Chara...” Frisk said. 

“No.” 

“But Chara, you need to-” Frisk started to say. She was also sobbing now. 

“I’M LEAVING! I’M GOING TO GO AND KILL MYSELF!” Chara screamed. She stood up and ran out the door. Chara shoved Toriel to the side. Frisk and Toriel patiently followed Chara, who ran into the living room. Frisk watched Chara shove her hand into the fire, which wasn’t real. Chara went to the tools and tried to take one out. She failed. Chara ran into the kitchen. 

“Chara, please listen to me...” Frisk pleaded. 

“WHERE ARE THE KNIVES!” Chara sobbed. She turned and ran past Frisk and Toriel, who conteniued to follow her. They had to run now, but Chara had already gotten out. She was already at the canal. She and Franklin were departing somehwere already. Frisk and Toriel waiteduntil Franklin came back. 

“Tra la la. Where to today, Toriel and Frisk?” Franklin asked. 

“Wherever Chara went,” Frisk quickly said. She needed to help her sister, whatever the costs.


	25. Buttercups

“Tre le le. To Hotland we go,” Franklin said. 

“Alright. Thank you, Mister Franklin. Frisk, my child, could you call Undyne and Asgore and them to come to Hotland? I’ll call Alphys and Sans,” Toriel said. Frisk and Toriel went on their calling missions. Now, Frisk, Toriel, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Napstablook, Alphys, Mettaton, Asgore, and Asriel all knew where to go. 

“Tri li li. Here we are. See you later, Frisk. See you around, Toriel,” Franklin said. 

“Thanks! See you,” Frisk said, running off the boat and heading straight to the elevator. Toriel nodded and followed. 

“NGAAAAHHHHHHHHH! DON’T GET IN THE ELEVATOR YET!” Undyne yelled, running over. Napstablook was floating quickly behind her. Suddenly, Sans and Papyrus appeared behind Frisk and Toriel. 

“hey, where’s chara?” Sans said. Alphys and Mettaton ran out of the lab. 

“O- okay, where do w- we go from h- here?” Alphys asked. 

“Uh, do the elevator have cameras?...” Napstablook asked. 

“OOOOOH YEEESSSS they do, Blooky! We can check them to see where Chara went, if she...” Mettaton said. Everyone knew what Mettaton meant by ‘If She...’ 

If Chara killed herself. 

Alphys pulled out her phone. “Right floor thr- three!” Everyone came to the elevator as the doors opened. A crying Asriel and angsty Asgore were inside. 

“Oh my, Howdy! Where’s Chara?” Asgore said as everyone got in. 

“THE HUMAN WENT TO THE RIGHT FLOOR THREE!” Papyrus said. 

“That’s... odd. We just came from there,” Asriel cried. He sniffed and shed one more tear before stopping. It was obvious what he was thinking. Big kids don’t cry. 

“How would Chara even be able to kill herself from there?” Frisk asked. Toriel and Asgore made eye contact. 

“Buttercups.” Toriel and Asgore looked sad as the said that word. Asriel started sobbing after that one word. 

“everyone grab hands. Iih can shortcut us to your house, asgore. we might be able to catch her,” Sans said. Frisk grabbed Papyrus and Asriel’s hands. Asriel grabbed Frisk and Asgore’s hands. Asgore grabbed Asriel and Undyne’s hands. Undyne grabbed Asgore and Alphys’s hands. Alphys grabbed Undyne and Mettaton’s hands. Mettaton grabbed Alphys and Napstablook’s hands. Napstablook grabbed Mettaton and Toriel’s hands. Toriel grabbed Napstablook and Sans’s hands. Sans grabbed Toriel and Papyrus’s hands. Papyrus grabbed Sans and Frisk’s hands. The appeared to see Chara running to the stairs. 

“Chara!” Frisk yelled. 

“JUST GO AWAY! LET ME die!” Chara yelled. She jumped over the railing. 

“Please, don’t do that. I have the keys,” Asgore said. They were losing time as he unlocked them. Everyone ran after Chara, but Frisk was ahead. Frisk was running faster than anyone. She grabbed Chara’s sleeve. 

“Let go of me!” Chara yelled. Her sleeve ripped off. Asgore fell down in shock, which tripped Undyne, Toriel, Sans, Alphys, and Mettaton. Napstablook stopped to help everybody up. Chara was holding a Buttercup right in front of her mouth while sitting in the middle of all the flowers. Papyrus put up bones at both entrances and exits. Chara had no way to leave. But Nobody else had a way in. 

“Chara, please don’t eat that Buttercup...” Frisk pleaded. Chara looked at her and opened her mouth. 

“No! Chara! Please! I can’t lose you again! If you eat that, I’ll eat one too,” Asriel cried. 

“You couldn’t. You’re too much of a crybaby, Asri,” Chara said. 

“PLEASE, HUMAN. JUST PUT DOWN THE FLOWER. LET ME GIVE YOU A HUG AND THINGS WILL BE BETTER,” Papyrus said. 

“No, Papyrus, they won’t. Do you see all of these marks on my arm? These are knife cuts, and I did them myself. I’ve been trying to kill myself for all of this time, Papyrus,” Chara said. 

“Sis, please. We need each other...” Frisk said. 

“All four of us need each other!” Asriel said. 

“I never loved you like a sister, Frisk. That was a lie,” Chara said. She shoved the Buttercup in her mouth and chewed it very quickly and then swallowed. 

“NO!” Asriel screamed. Frisk slowly walked towards the exit of the room as Papyrus lowered the bones. 

Papyrus was crying. Asriel was, too. Chara was laughing. She was laughing in pain. To hide her suffering. 

Frisk shoved everyone elso to the side. 

Why should she even care? 

Chara was never her sister. 

Chara was never human. 

Chara is, and always was, a demon. 

Death was made for demons, right? 

No. Hell was made for demons. 

Chara was a special demon. 

A special demon who deserved her own, special hell.


	26. I Am Frisk Dreemurr

Why the hell would Chara lie to me. 

Why. The. HELL? 

I know that you’re here again, person that’s listening, reading, or watching me. It’s still Frisk here. Do you know what real betrayed feels like? 

To have hope that someone actually cares about you, to have the tell you that they care about you just to say that they never actually did care about you? 

Chara did that to me. 

I hope those Buttercups kill that demonic bastard. 

I hope she dies in hell a million times. 

I want Chara to suffer all the pain in the world. 

She was right. When she cut herself, she was right to do that. 

Chara was right each time she tried to kill herself. 

She should’ve killed herself. 

I want to kill Chara. She doesn’t deserve to kill herself. 

Chara doesn’t deserve death. 

Chara deserves worse. She deserves the worst. 

That pathetic, evil, sociopath, genocidal, backstabbing little wretch. 

I’ll be damned if I can ever trust her again. 

Everything that little bitch did was mean. 

Asriel had to watch her die twice. Same with Asgore and Toriel. 

Sans will have trouble keeping in his secrets, it’s obvious he has them. 

Papyrus will just be depressed as hell. 

Alphys will become even more afraid. 

Mettaton will exaggerate everything. 

Napstablook’s depression will grow. 

Undyne’ll be angry. 

And I’ll be wishing I could kill her myself. 

There are four ways a human can die. 

The first is if their body is destroyed. 

The second is if their soul is shattered. 

The third is if they are hurt badly internally. 

The fourth is old age. 

I want to shatter Chara’s soul a million times. 

She was the demon. Not her EXP. 

She stole the innocence. 

That bastard. 

I shall leave for now. Farewell, person.


	27. Maybe We're Something More?

Frisk stood up. She was laying on the rope bridge in Snowdin. Frisk felt compelled to jump. Why had Chara said that? Frisk was hurting extremely badly in the inside. Frisk decided to go see her dying enemy. It had been one hour. It took Chara seven hours to die last time. Sans and Alphys were freaking out trying to find a cure. 

Frisk was hoping they would fail. 

She walked over to where Franklin was. 

“Hotland, please,” Frisk said. Franklin just nodded. Frisk walked off the boat when she arrived. She went to the elevator and selected R3. Frisk went inside MTT Resort and to the elevator. She found herself in New Home. Frisk walked all the way to Asgore’s home. Sans, Mettaton, and Alphys were sitting at the table doing research. Toriel was in her room sobbing. Asgore was being depressed in his room. Papyrus and Asriel were comforting Chara, who was in her room. 

“Hey, bitch,” Frisk said when she walked into the room. 

“FRISK! DO NOT USE THAT LANGUAGE AT YOUR FRIENDS IN THAT WAY!” Papyrus said. 

“Chara’s not my friend anymore. After those days she faked being my sister. I can’t believe you, Chara. Go to hell,” Frisk said. 

“Frisk, she’s dying and you’re treating her this way. I can’t believe you. You’re not yourself, Frisk...” Asriel said. 

Chara coughed and then vomited. “I... I didn’t-” Chara was cut off by another cough. “Papy, Asri, could you guys leave for a moment?” Papyrus and Asriel worriedly left the room. 

“So, what do you want, you damn bastard?” Frisk said. 

“I didn’t finish... earlier in the garden. I never loved you as a sister... because, well, uh. . . I kinda, well, uh, um...” Chara weakly nervously said. 

“Well?” Frisk angrily asked. 

“I love you more than a sister. Frisk... I love you,” Chara said. Her cheeks were very red. 

“Wh- what?...” Frisk asked. Her own cheeks were turning pink. 

“I love love you, Frisk... That’s what I was saying in the garden...” Chara said. 

“O- oh... I’m so sorry. You must hate me right now, after how I just treated you. T- to be honest, I might h- have, uh, been, um, well, kind of, feeling, uhm, the same way, heh, well, for a while... now,” Frisk said. That was a truth. Frisk had been having a crush on Chara for a while. 

“So, let’s just b- be friends for my last few hours... okay?” Chara asked. 

“No! I’ll save you! I’m DETERMINED to save you, Chara!” Frisk said. She ran out of the room. Papyrus and Asriel entered. Frisk had a new quest. She no longer wished to kill Chara, but to save her. How do you save someone from Buttercup poisoning? Frisk had a single idea. 

“Sans, Alphys, I have an idea to save Chara!” Frisk said. 

“wow. you've changed a lot in the past few minutes. you obviously wanted to hurt chara when you went in, but you came out wanting to save her. what did she say? never mind, tell me later. right now, we’ve got a friend to save. what's your idea?” Sans said. 

“So, if Alphys can get an X-Ray going of Chara’s digestive system, you might be able to use your magic to pull the Buttercups back out of Chara and save her from more poison! And with Toriel’s healing magic and some Butterscotch Cinnamon Pie, we might be able to get her better within the next few days!” Frisk said. 

“Y- yeah! That should work. Th- the hard part is I d- don't have an x-ray anywhere n- nearby... Mettaton! Y- you have an x-ray from y- your medical dramas, r- right?” Alphys said. Mettaton nodded. The four of them ran into the room. The procedure went underway. 

Sans was successfully able to find and remove the Buttercups. Frisk cried of joy. 

“Hey guys, could you let Chara and I be alone for a bit?” Frisk asked. Everyone let them have a couple minutes. 

“So, Frisk, what is it?” Chara asked. 

“I just wanted to say some things. I’m sorry for what I was thinking when I came in here. I wanted to shatter your soul. I was calling you horrible things, like a bitch, bastard, and demon. I want your forgiveness, Chara,” Frisk said. 

“I forgive you, Frisk...” Chara said. 

“Alright. And I was wondering, um, if we might be able to keep this, uh, romance thing a, well, secret? For a while? I’m just not ready to let anyone else know my feelings for you, Chara...” Frisk said. 

“I’m fine with that. I’m not ready either, obviously. So, is that all?” Chara asked. 

“Yes.” Frisk exited the room. She really did feel loving feelings for Chara, but she didn’t know how her friends would react. 

Would she be shamed? People always made fun of her because of her lesbian sexuality when she was at school. 

Would she be embarrassed? Yes. Definitely. Absolutely. 

Would she still have the feelings? Yes. Probably more afraid to share them. 

It seemed that secrecy was the smartest option for Frisk to take.


	28. Healing and Promises

Frisk carried two slices of Toriel’s famed Butterscotch Cinnamon Pie to Chara’s room. One slice for Chara, and one slice for herself. Frisk wanted to spend as much with Chara as possible. Now, Frisk only had to be nervous being around Chara when there were other people around. 

It felt good to let her true feelings for Chara out. Frisk found these feelings a while back. All the way back to when they were locked in the room in Toriel’s home. That was a long time ago... 

“Greetings, partner,” Chara said when Frisk walked in. 

“Hi, Chara. I brought you some of Toriel’s pie,” Frisk said. 

Chara stared Frisk dead in the eye, “I swear to god if you say snail pie, I’ll eat another damn Buttercup. Please tell me it’s Butterscotch Cinnamon Pie.” 

“Don’t worry, Chara, the Butterscotch Cinnamon Pie will help you heal!” Frisk said. The two ate their pie in relative silence. “Well, Chara, we need to talk about the three elephants in this room.” 

“Yeah, Frisk?” Chara asked. 

“We’ve got love, self-harm, and suicide. We need to make a plan. Do you know how bad it hurt me to know that you were hurting yourself? Each time you had tried to kill yourself, my heart was almost stopped. And whenever I’m around you, my heart is racing. It’s racing for two reasons: are you going to hurt yourself and I’m here with the person I love. What are we going to do when you feel like hurting yourself?” Frisk said. Chara nodded and started to cry as Frisk spoke. She felt bad to hurt Chara’s emotional state. 

“I want to say I’ll let you know, but we both know that that’s a promise I can’t keep. Look how RESETing worked earlier. I promised to Sans I would never RESET. I tried to. I’ll do my best to let you know. It’ll either be easier or harder now that we’ve both admitted our feelings...” Chara said. She was feeling uncomfortable to talk about these subjects. 

“Okay... But now you will make a promise to me that you will keep, okay? Promise me that you’ll never, ever try to kill yourself ever again. Make that promise, and we’ll be able to work better. If you don’t, I won’t know what to do,” Frisk said. 

“I’m sorry Frisk, but you’ll just have to not know what to do...” Chara cried. 

“Please. Chara. At least tell me why you can’t...” Frisk pleaded. 

“Because Bane.” 

“Oh. Yeah. That makes sense, Chara. I’d also kill myself if Bane got me. He's a horrible, evil demon that should go to hell!” 

The two girls sat in a peaceful silence for a while. It took an uneventful four days for Chara to heal 100%. Frisk spent around ten hours each of those days with Chara. The two had bonded. Sometimes they would talk or play games. Sometimes Frisk would inspect Chara’s cuts. Sometimes Chara and Frisk would just sit and hold hands. 

Being in love with someone makes it easier to care about them. 

It was around eleven in the morning on the fifth day when Chara was able to stand, walk around, talk, and actually move without having any side effects of the poison from the Buttercups. Frisk was so happy when Chara could move around. Her friend was really, actually getting better. From now on, Frisk swore to make sure that she or someone else was always with Chara. Chara had refused to make those promises, so Frisk had to be ever more careful. 

Chara and Frisk explored through Snowdin and Waterfall on the fifth day. Frisk and Chara were in the Mysterious Caverns of Snowdin when it happened. They had just come back from exploring waterfall and reliving everything that they had done in the first timeline. They walked through Snowdin town and found themselves by the Gyftrot families’ homes. Frisk and Chara preferred not to bother them after the previous incidents with some of the Gyftrots. 

The walked into the Caverns and found that Toby had his door shut. Glyde was away, so Frisk and Chara didn’t have to worry about having to sit through everything he had to say. Frisk and Chara let themselves lay down head to head and stare at the bright-blue, diamond-like ceiling. It was a lot like staring at the clouds. It was at this moment when it happened.


	29. Exploration, Memories, and a Little Love

“Frisk, do you, uh, want to, um, share, well, uh, a, um, a... a k- kiss?” Chara asked. She looked extremely nervous and her cheeks were as red as Papyrus’s scarf. Frisk’s cheeks looked like how Chara’s normally did. 

“Wh- what?! I mean- I don’t know... I just wasn’t expecting, wasn’t ready for that step yet, Chara. I still love you a lot, yes, but that was just a bit unexpected to me. Ugh, sorry, I’m only making it worse, aren’t I?” Frisk said. 

“No. It’s my fault... I shouldn’t have asked for such a... a silly thing... heh. I’m sorry, Frisk. I didn’t mean to be like that...” Chara said. 

“No, you’re right. We are, uh, trying to be in a relationship, right? So, uh, yeah... Let’s kiss...?” Frisk said. It lasted for less than a second, yet it was one of the best things Frisk had ever experienced. She felt so warm and fuzzy inside. She was really happy to love Chara. 

The two left the Mysterious Caverns of Snowdin forever changed. They finished their explorations around Snowdin and then decided to walk back to Asgore’s home in New Home. Two nights ago, Papyrus and Asriel helped Frisk move her bed into the middle of the back wall of the kids’ bedroom in Asgore’s home so that she and Chara could spend some more time together. They both felt happy and complete for a while. They spent one last night at Asgore’s house. 

The next morning, Frisk awoke to being splashed in the face by a glass of water. She heard two sets of giggles. One was Chara. The other was Asriel. Frisk flailed her arms around for a moment before rubbing her eyes. She looked and saw both of them still in their pajamas. They had pulled a silly little prank and Frisk. 

Revenge was needed to be had. The three all played around throughout the first half of the day. It was a prank war. They had a lot of fun. Then, Mettaton brought some lunch for everyone. Frisk ate a Legendary Hero. Chara ate a Glamburger. Then, they decided to take their exploration journey to a completion. 

They went through all of New Home, viewing everything they possible could. Chara had to take a break and cry when they went to see her coffin. To both Frisk and Chara’s relief, there were no bodies to be found in their friends’ coffins. Chara had a lot of trouble getting through the Judgement Hall. Frisk helped her through. Then, after walking through all of New Home, they went into the Core. 

It was not fun in the Core. It was being rearranged, which made it hard to traverse. After spending half an hour on the puzzle, Frisk and Chara exited to find that they were in a completely new location. It annoyed Frisk but Chara found it fun to explore. The eventually found their way out and started to go through Hotland, visiting everyone they knew, which consisted of Drake and Rodger and then Muffet. 

After finding Drake and Rodger yet again buying Keanu out of Nice Cream, Frisk and Chara spent a bit of time with them. Frisk and Chara didn’t share, but it felt good to not be the only non-straight lovers in the underground. When Frisk and Chara found Muffet, she mistook them for new humans AGAIN and they had to go through everything again. Afterward, they thanked Muffet for the horrifying experience and left to head to the Ruins. 

Thanks to the hhandy canal that was inserted in the Ruins, Chara and Frisk could go through and feel all of their memories. Their minds were foggy as they went through. All of these grand memories brought tears to their eyes. They found the room with many signs. After that was the room with the six holes. Chara and Frisk fell down the top-middle hole together. They laughed at each other's reactions. 

Chara and Frisk laughed and played in the room of four frogs, which questionably only had three visible froggits, after listening to what each one had to say. When Chara tripped and fell, she called Frisk over. Lo and behold, they found a mini-froggit hiding in the wall. They looked at eachother and realized that there really were always four frogs. They moved over into the next area. 

Frisk and Chara smiled. This is where they always met their favorite ghostly friend, Napstablook. He would either let Frisk counsel with him and let her help his emotional state or he would politely lower his health as Chara attacked him. Chara started to cry and Frisk comforted her friend. Frisk couldn’t deny that Chara had killed everyone multiple times, but forgiving doesn’t mean forgetting, now does it? 

Frisk and Chara saw a mouse crawling out from its hole in the wall and waddling over to the table. Frisk smiled and knelt down. She put her hand out and the creature climbed onto it. Frisk lifted her hadn so that the mouse might be able to get the cheese. Chara started to smile as big as Frisk was when the mouse ran to the cheese and started to eat it. Such a little thing had brought the both of them so much joy. 

Chara frowned as they moved into the next room. Frisk questioned why, but then she remembered. There was the rather annoying little grey rock. Quietly, Frisk and Chara snuck around the room trying to hide from the rock. They carefully stepped over spikes and hugged the wall as they prayed the little rock would not see them. Both Frisk and Chara let out a sigh of relief when they made it across. The kept on going with their journey. 

Frisk was annoyed with this room. It was the very hard to remember floor puzzle. Chara seemed to know this better than the back of own hand. She did it with her eyes closed shut as Frisk struggled to even with her eyes open. Chara giggled and then helped Frisk out. After Frisk had given up and just used the doorway up, Chara and Frisk walked into the next area. 

The girls sighed and laughed as they read the sign after jumping over another set of spikes. ‘Three out of four grey rocks recommend you push them’ just sounded so funny to them. Chara laughter seemed to have gotten quieter faster, which began to worry Frisk. She didn’t want her friend, much less her lover to feel that way. The walked to the next room, where there was the pit in the ground. Chara and Frisk challenged each other to try to jump over the pit (in which they both miserably failed) and had some fun. After they were tired of that, they happily trotted into the next room. 

Chara broke down. Frisk understood why. This is where Chara had always ran around, chasing innocent monsters and then murdering them. Frisk helped her friend lay down in the leaves. They let themselves lay there for a while head to head. It had seemed to have calmed Chara down again. Frisk was happy. Frisk stood and then helped Chara up. They walked into one of the doorways. There was the bowl of the tasty monster candy. Each of them respectfully only took one piece of candy. They ate their sugary snacks and then had done strides down the hallway of tension. 

Toriel had always practiced Frisk and Chara’s independence with this hallway. It was a long, nervous journey for the girls. At the end of the hall, Frisk went pale and Chara looked nervous. It was the spike puzzle. Chara and Frisk carefully tip-toed through the maze of spikes, hoping that neither of them would become impaled by the lethal metal cones. They both let out a relieved sigh when they finished the nerve-wrecking puzzle. The humans continued on their journey. 

Chara cried as she saw the spot where she killed an innocent froggit right under Toriel’s nose. Frisk comforted Chara again, helping her remember that she had changed for the better. Frisk let Chara know that she was needed and loved by so many. This seemed to help Chara, for which Frisk was grateful. They walked through the windy path of the western room and then down into the next room on their sightseeing quest. 

There was usually a ghost-possessed dummy in this room, but both Frisk and Chara shrugged it off. They decided to take this time to roleplay as one another and random made-up monsters. They had a lot of fun. It was good to be able to just play around. After around an hour of fun and games, Chara and Frisk stopped their silly roleplay and went into the next room. 

A tsunami of nostalgia hit both the human girls. These were the labeled puzzles Toriel had made so, so long ago. They smiled. They laughed. They cried. They held hands as they sat, with all their memories flooding back. They both felt all their feelings. They embraced those feelings. They embraced who they were as a person. Both Frisk and Chara were content with the person they were. Frisk stood and helped Chara up as they walked into the next room. 

‘Only the fearless may proceed. Brave ones, foolish ones. Both naught walk the middle road.’ Frisk and Chara read. They successfully did the puzzle that they had watched Toriel do so many times. It brought even more tears to Frisk’s eyes. She and Chara hurried to the next room. Unfortunately for them, it was in this room where things had always gone badly.


	30. Cruelty: An Ending

“Hey, Frisk, let’s keep going! We’re almost there,” Chara said. Frisk was terrified of this room. Why was there blood on the floor? Did Flowey murder someone down here? 

“N- no. Something bad is in here, Chara. There’s blood on the floor, we’ve got to leave. Now!” Frisk said. 

“Frisk... that’s my blood. From when I was an evil person...” Chara said. She clenched her heart locket. 

“Well, that’s just saying that we’re going to have bad luck! I’m going to head back, Chara. Please come with me,” Frisk cried. Her fear grew. 

“Go by yourself then! I’m finishing this,” Chara said. Frisk angrily stomped off. Frisk didn’t like that Chara wasn’t listening to her. She needed Chara to be willing to let Frisk help her. 

Frisk angrily traversed through the Ruins. When she was about to enter Toriel’s home, she heard an echo. “Frisk! Run!” Frisk printed out of the Ruins, worried what was happening. 

Chara quietly walked into the area when both she and Frisk first fell. She sat and cried. She felt like she had betrayed Frisk... 

Chara hated this feeling. Even more at the moment, she hated herself. Chara wished for her own death. Chara pleaded for something to kill her right then. It seemed the gods had heard. 

Somebody was falling down. Chara moved out of the way. She looked at them. “Hi there. My name is Chara- NO!” 

Bane stood and glared at his previous slave. “Heya, Chara. I wasn’t expecting to see you here,” he said as he stepped forward to grab her. Chara turned and ran. Bane pulled out a gun and fired. It hit Chara’s leg. 

“AAAaaagh!” She yelled. Chara fell where she was. Bane chuckled at her pain. Chara started sobbing. A kick to the face helped stop that. Bane pulled out a knife. 

“Alright, filth, I'm going to remove that bullet. Stay still, bitch,” he said. He stabbed Chara directly next to the bullet. She held in a scream as he fished it out. Chara started to sob. Bane took a vial out of his pocket and poured a bit of it on Chara’s wound. 

“Please, kill me, Bane!” Chara pleaded. 

Bane laughed. “Chara, you’ll only wish you were dead!” He kept Chara laying down on the ground and removed her shirt. He cut many long, painful swerves on Chara’s back as she screamed. Bane found all the scars on her arms interesting. Chara knew that Bane had figured out that Chara had done them herself. 

“Fr- Aaagh! FRISK! RUN! AAAAAAaaaaaaaaaagh!” Chara yelled with the last of her breath. This torture that Bane was inflicting on Chara, no one deserved it. Once he had around sixty cuts, Bane stopped. He poured more of the solution from the vial on Chara’s back. He gave her shirt back. = 

“Alright, my little slave, you’re going to stay still while I put these on you. If you don’t, I’ll give you one hundred and forty more cuts. Alright?” Bane pulled out some chains. Chara stayed as still as possible as she yet again became enslaved to the most cruel man in the world. 

Freedom was a right. Safety was a right. Bane denied others their rights. Chara was one of them. 

No Freedom. 

No Safety. 

No D E T E R M I N A T I O N.


End file.
